Foolish Heart
by Slasher99
Summary: Stony Story! Tony and Steve are in a relationship, but things aren't going so well, and after an accident everything starts slowing to fall apart. All in all James Barnes is there to be the shoulder where Steve can cry on, a mix bound to cause an explosion.
1. The Big Wheel

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Steve is drawing sitting on the floor, bare footed; His blues eyes shinnying like two stars, a cool breeze just invaded the living room, a smile rose in his face, Tony just came inside the room with his briefcase all dressed up talking on a cellular:

Yes, thank you for your cooperation Mr. Coin, Peppers will handle all the documentation – Tony sits on the couch taking his shoes off, laying and breathing out in relief – Steve, I know you are there, good afternoon.

I know you saw me Tony – Said Steve blushing, but knowing that it was that reaction he wanted, it made him happy – Good Afternoon.

I know those days I've been a terrible boyfriend – Said he looking to Steve's eyes, realizing just now how great it was coming home earlier and finding Steve on the floor like a child and his drawing book – I will make up to you ok?

You don't have to – Said Steve smiling, his legs crossed on the floor and eyes looking for the arc reactor, he know the sound, so thin and gentle – I-I am ok.

Tony got out the couch and walked to Steve looking down on him with a smile

I'm so lucky – Said Tony hugging Steve, hiding his smile – I have the most understanding boyfriend

Steve blushed slightly enjoying be hugged by Tony, Toni's arms were always so welcoming, he felt like being sunbathed, so warm and gentle.

I like when you hug me – Said Steve resting his chin on Toni's back, the smell of his perfume and the softness of the fabric make him winkle his nose a little – I-I like it.

Steve – Said Tony sitting by his side holding Steve's chin up in his hand – You are amazing, you know that right?

T-Tony – Said Steve blushing

I know I'm amazing too – Said he chucking – I have the rest of the day free, will you go out with me, to the Amusement park maybe?

Yes – Said Steve placing his hand on stone chest feeling he arc reactor, Steve secretly loved the color and the way the arc reactor moved, he never told Tony that, though Tony already know that – Let me change – said he running to his room.

Hey Steve – Said Tony sitting on the couch again taking his suit and tie off – I will wait here.

After some minutes Steve show up with a tank top shirt and black jeans with brown leather boots.

Looking good Hun? – Said Tony putting his hand around Steve's shoulder – Now I need to show up my boyfriend

Tony? – Said Steve a little worried – What do you mean by that?

Come on Steve, you can take me in your motor – Said Tony taking Steve out

Ok – Said Steve riding on his old Harley Davidson, custom model, red and blue, slim and fast – hop in!

Of course – Said Tony putting his hands around Steve's wrist – I got the best seat – said he laughing – did I?

Tony, don't be Mr. Funny Hands – Said Steve starting the engine – I'm driving

Ok, ok – said Tony with a smile on his face, the wind on Steve's hair made it seemed like golden sun rays were kissing Toni's face, Tony rested his face on Steve's back so he could feel it, it's been a while he could not feel him, a ride with Steve was what he needed after a strange day – Thank you – He said whispering on Steve Ear's, Toni could feel Steve blushing silently while Toni's hands were gently on his chest slowing drawing with his fingers tips the shape of Steve's nipples

Tony, stop that – Said Steve smiling, he liked it but they were on the road, he needed to be focus – I will be distracted

Sorry – Said Tony laying on Steve's back whispering again on Steve's ear – Didn't mean to distract you, Steve.

It's ok Tony – Said Steve a little guilty for not letting Tony keep on doing it, but it's better be safe than sorry, Toni looked to the passing clouds looking to make sense of the shapes, he saw a reactor, a screw driver and even Jarvis core.

(Amusement Park – Afternoon)

It's really high up here – Said Steve when the big wheel stopped – Don't you think?

Yes, Steve – said Toni with his hand on Steve's shoulder, smiling and thinking how Steve can be so boyish? It's was just cute to look at him and see a big guy acting so much like a boy – It's really high

Don't be afraid Tony – Said he smiling shy – This time if you fall I will catch you – for the first time in a long time Tony blushed, nobody had told something like that

Don't be silly – Said tony trying to hide it, but it was too late, Steve already realized – It's projected to keep everybody safe.

Tony?

What-

Steve Kissed Tony on the cheek putting his arms around Toni's neck

You don't need to be so smart all the time, you know? – Said Steve resting his head on Toni's shoulder – I love you for who you are, not what others think you are.

I-I – Tony tried to say something clever, but words would fail him, he just smiled and kept his silence

I like when you listen to me – Said Steve smiling, his hair messing with Toni's beard and mustache – I feel good with you around.

Steve – Tony tried to say something, but Steve looked at him with a serene look that took his words away

Its ok Tony – Said Steve padding Toni's chest with his right hand – You don't have to say nothing, I like when you don't say nothing at all.

Tony smiled gently, he kept silent though he wanted to scream aloud that he loved Steve, but somehow he knew Steve was sure of it, then a cracking sound took place of their heartbeats, something was wrong, all Tony could hear was a noise of iron twisting iron, and suddenly all went black.


	2. Back To Black?

Tony! Tony! Hold on ok? You will be alright – Said Steve holding Tony in his arms, all Toni could hear was a faint sound of Steve's voice, everything was a blur, he was so drowse and so tired – Tony be with me, I'm taking you to the hospital!

*What happened Steve that you are taking me to the hospital?* Thought Tony, he wanted to hold Steve and tell him it's was ok, but he was off his body that now was so heavy, the taste of blood on his tongue kept him uneasily awake, Tony wanted badly say something, but somehow all he could do was whisper crisply – S-Steve?

Yes Tony, we are almost there – Said Steve, Toni closed his eyes and fell on a white dream.

(Hospital – Night)

Tell me doctor – Said Steve Sitting on the chair face to the doctor desk – Will he be ok?

Yes and no – Said the Doctor looking to some papers

What do you mean?

He will recover from the wound he suffered on the amusement park, when he fell and broke two ribs, but his heart, it's not good

Sure there's something to do right?

Yes, but I'm afraid his condition won't help – said the doctor putting his papers on the table – Mr. Steve, does Mr. Stark have any family?

No – Said Steve, he never thought about Stark family, in the end Tony was so alone as he was – But I'm his boyfriend

I see – Said the doctor – Then I have to tell you, his heart condition is pretty fragile, his reactor keeps it beating, but his heart still made of fresh, it's too early to talk about transplant.

Thank you doctor – said Steve standing up – Is he awake? Can I talk to him?

Yes, its better that he hears it from you – Steve went to the Toni's room and sat next to him – How are you feeling Tony?

Like I was hulked out, now I imagine how Bruce feels after coming back to normal – Said Tony smiling, the machinery connected to him kept making some sad noise, the ones he would hear from the soldiers wounded on the battlefield - Why the sad face?

Tony – Said Steve holding his hand tightly, afraid of losing him, he could not think about a live without Tony – The doctor told me about your heart…

I know Steve – Said Tony smiling, even his smiles hurt him – I always knew about that.

Why did you tell me? – Said Steve a tear almost falling of his face, he was angry and sad

Because I was searching for a way to replace my heart – Said Tony coughing, what brought him more pain – Sorry?

Tony – Said Steve trying to hold his tears, but one came down on his face – I don't want to lose you.

You won't Steve – Said Tony – I will recover you'll see – Said Tony running his fingers though Steve's hair – I just need to recover from my broken bones first ok?

Ok – Said Steve in a childish way that made Tony feel bad about hiding it from him – Promise me then

I promise – Said Tony smiling and caching one of Steve's Tears with his fingertips – Now stop crying, go to Stark tower and tell the others ok?

Ok, Toni – Said Steve whipping his tears with his hands

Be good Steve – Said Tony chucking – I'm really a bad boyfriend, we had a good time together and then I picked the most fault toy.

It's not your fault – Said Steve still holding his hand – I will come back – Steve kissed Toni's forehead while Tony fell asleep.

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

So that what happened? – Asked Thor with a loud as always thunder voice – The tin warrior is now sick?

Yes Thor – Said Steve drinking a glass of water – His heart is weak

That's bad – Said Clint sorting his arrows – And You cap? How are you holding up?

I will manage – Said Steve trying to hide his feelings

I express my sympathies to our good captain – Said Thor hugging Steve and letting him go – Do you feel better my mortal friend?

Thanks, I guess – Said Steve smiling a little embarrassed

I couldn't find Bruce, and Natasha is out in some mission, but if I find then I will tell then – Said Clint padding Steve on the shoulder – And, Barnes told me he was coming to talk to you.

I see – Said Steve thinking that James could talk to him; he always was there to back him up – Tell him I'm in the rooftop if he comes here.

Will do cap – Said Clint lying on the couch, Thor bowed and went flying to somewhere.

(Stark Tower – Rooftop)

Hello cap! – Said James sitting by his side – Nice night isn't?

Yes, I guess – Said Steve looking to the skies thinking about Toni's heart, James put his arms around Steve shoulder

I heard about Tony – Said he pulling Steve's head toward his chest – I hate to see you sad, Steve.

James, I-I-I

I know, you love him – Said James with a sad smile, he loved Steve too, but Tony was dying for the looks of it – I won't try anything, I just don't want you to suffer.

Thanks James – Said Steve closing his eyes, Is it cheating what I'm doing? Thought Steve laying his head on James chest feeling the metal in his arm – I feel so lost, I cannot lose Tony, it would torn me apart.

I know, you and he share so much – Said James caressing Steve's hair with his fingers – He loves you much.

You always understood me James – Said Steve dazing off – Even in the darkest hours.

I know, Steve, remember when I first meet you?

Yes, I thought you would be just another soldier… I've never been so wrong.

Steve… I-I – James realized Steve was already sleeping on his chest, he felt a warm feeling and whispered in his ears – I love you.

James kept holding Steve with his arms feeling his smell, how could him ask from anything else in this world? His idol and old companion was there like a child trusting him with his sleep, a troubled sleep of a child that cried so much, and yet sorrow seemed to not touch him in his arms, Steve was a boy that just needed to be hold and protected from reality at least in his arms it looked like it.


	3. Who's Your Daddy?

(Hospital – ICU)

That's good to see you Clint – Said Tony opening his eyes, laid on the bed

You liar – said Clint laughing – But you look pretty smashed up

You know how to flirt don't you Clint? – said Tony Smiling

You know me, I'm a charming prince

Where's Steve? – Asked Tony trying to look sideways what cause him some stabs of pain – What time is it?

Steve is coming, he must be on traffic – Said Clint sitting close to Toni's bed – And it's ten on clock, it's too early yet Tony, your boyfriend needed to sleep a little.

I see, don't get any ideas to steal my boyfriend while I'm out – Said Tony laughing – find your own captain.

Geez – Said Clint laughing – not even if I wanted, Steve doesn't fulfill my requirements, first he is not a woman and I don't dig blondes.

Too bad for you – Said Tony smiling, he loved to tease Clint, one of the perks to work with him – And how things in Stark tower going?

It's been the same old, same old – Said Clint scratching his head – Villains trying to conquer the world or to destroy the avengers

How original! – Said Tony laughing – Did any new villain popped up?

No, that odd – Said Clint messing with the flowers in the closest flowerpot – But we are thinking in accept the Spider boy to join.

What! – Said Tony surprised – That brat?!

Yes, Tony – said Clint padding him on shoulder – He's a nice kid.

You guys are crazy – Said Tony looking thought the window – He is way too young to be part of something so big.

Stop "mothering" him, Tony; you love the kid!

I do – Said Tony now staring the door – But, I'm afraid he gets lost in all of it.

Like you did? – Said Clint facing Tony

That's different I'm the invincible Iron man…

I don't see the difference, he is really a cool kid – Said Clint sitting again on the chair – Why not allows him to join us?

Ok – Said Tony making an angry face – But you guys will take care of him, not me.

Maybe Steve will take care of him – Said Clint smiling – You know Steve love him like a son.

He should not – said Tony closing his eyes – He will get crazy ideas.

What "Crazy Ideas"?

You know like… adoption, or something – said Tony watching Clint's Laugher

That's a good idea actually – Said Clint laughing harder – sorry Tony, just the thought that you would be a daddy makes me laugh.

Thank you – Said Tony serious – I can be an awesome daddy!

I hear that – Said Steve coming into the room

S-Steve! – Said Tony blushing, what am I doing? I don't blush! – W-what did you heard?

Just you saying that you would be an "awesome daddy" – Said Steve kissing Toni's forehead and running his finger though Toni's beard – I think you would be a pretty good daddy too.

Can we change the subject? – Said Tony embarrassed – Clint told me Spider boy is in the avengers now.

Yes, I thought you'd like it – said Steve holding Toni's hands – You love Peter.

Yes, I do – said Tony a little uneasy – But-

Tony is having one of those motherly moments - said Clint laughing – Well, I need to come back to the tower, you guys don't do nothing crazy – Said he leaving the room to pick up his cell phone

Like I was saying, Peter is too young, I mean he is a brilliant boy – Steve pressed one of his finger on Toni's lips and made one of those faces, a silence fell on both of them, but they knew what that meant, Steve didn't want to argue about it, at least not now.

Tony, he will be ok – said Steve running his hand on Toni's beard – I will take care of him, like a son.

Tony just nodded; Sometimes Steve just knew what to say to calm him, to make him at easy; that's why he fought, for him… Tony stopped and gazed his eyes long and silently

I salute you Tin man! – Said Thor storming in his room – May you recover fast and stronger was before!

Thank you Thor – Said Tony laughing, Thor could scare the others sometimes, but Tony knew when to expect the God of thunder – I see you learned to use a door.

Oh Iron Warrior! You are confusing me with the green doctor! – Said he Laughing making the whole building hear him – The tin man still have his humor!

And so do you Thor – Said Steve padding him on the shoulder – Pray tell our Leader about the Spider man.

Oh Yes! – Said He sitting on the floor crossing legs – The jumper boy! He is a great ally indeed! But I must admit he is too young, it's a good thing the Good Captain is training him!

You are training him? – Said Tony frowning his eyebrows – Why didn't you tell me?

Oh, Apologies star captain! – Said Thor bowing – Didn't know this was a secret thing, to be kept away to tin man!

It wasn't Thor – said Steve blushing – I just forgot to tell you.

That's ok – Said Tony raising his hand to touch Steve's face, but Steve hand found him halfway though – I'm not mad

That's a Relief! Tin man and Good captain have a beautiful and unique relationship! This God is pleased!

That is very kind of you Thor – Said Steve smiling widely to Thor, Tony made a face of jealousy and envy mixed and kissed Steve on the back of his hand

Steve – Said he whispering – I am hurt, need attention!

Ha ha ha ha! – Laugh Thor – The Tin man and the Good captain need some time alone to discuss the relationship? – Asked Thor seeing Steve's blush he laugh again and left the room laughing

That wasn't funny at all – said Tony pounding – Steve?

Right, I need to talk with you about something – Said Steve sitting close to him – It kind of embarrassing.

Ok – Said Tony a little apprehensive – Shoot it.

Hun, James and I coddled on the roof top – Said Steve a little worried about Toni's reaction

Ok, then? – Said Tony frowning his eye browns once again

I sleep on his chest

And? Steve? – Said Tony a little angry – What he did to you? What you did together?

Nothing I swear! – Said Steve blushing again – It was just that.

Hun, I guess this is ok – Said Tony smiling, it could be worse, he knew that James had a terrible fall for his boyfriend – But you know how I feel about you and Barnes together again

I know, but he is my best friend – said Steve holding Toni's hands with his own – I just needed someone to listen to me.

Steve – Said Tony sighting – I know, I'm sorry, but I don't like Barnes; You and I know that he is in love with you.

I know, but I love you Tony only you – Said Steve kissing Toni's lips

I love you too, but I don't want you to be alone with him.

Now you are acting like a child – Said Steve smiling – I won't fall for him, he is just a friend.

I don't want to fight Steve – Said Tony closing his eyes – I don't want you to see Barnes again, I don't trust him… I know you two have a past… But I can't rest assured if he is all over your like always.

Ok Tony – Said Steve caressing Toni's hair, so black and soft, like velvet – I won't see him anymore – Tony smiled and dozed off, but Steve was feeling bad again, James would never try to seduce him while Tony was in a hospital bed. James is a good friend, Steve tried to believe in his owns words, but every time James was there he had to try harder to believe that James was just a friend and to ignore the fact that maybe Tony is right after all.


	4. Just Like This

(Stark Tower – Gym)

Steve moved fast and punched strongly, the punch bag made loud noises; everybody in the tower knew Steve was stressed out about something. He moved faster and breathed deeper throwing punches, his eyes determined and his golden hair blowing in the breeze.

Steve, calm down – Said James walking into the room – You will damage another punch bag

Hey James – said he sitting on the floor, a big drop of sweat running down his forehead – We need to talk

What's going on? – Said James putting his hand on Steve's shoulder – Something happening with Tony?

No, actually is about you and me – Said Steve don't minding James's Hand – Tony is pretty jealous of you.

That's not new Steve- Said James taking a towel and drying Steve's forehead – He always saw me as his rival.

I know, this a childish thing – Said Steve putting his hand on James hand on his shoulder – But I told him I will not see you anymore, at least when he is in the hospital.

But we always talk – Said James smiling and drying some sweat on Steve's neck, Steve smiled back, he always felt good with James around, he always took care of me and watched his back; Thought Steve – It's not like I try to seduce you or something, I like you Steve, I won't lie about that … But I cannot promise you I won't stick around to talk.

I'm not asking you to not see me anymore, James – Said Steve hugging James – I just won't go to your place anymore, I promised to Tony.

It's ok Steve – Said James wrapping his arms around him – You can always count on me – But I don't know if I can resist you any longer, thought James – I got your back

Steve smiled and stood up – I guess I need to shower

Yes, so do I – said James Laughing – it was a bad idea to hug you all sweated.

Ok, my fault – Said Steve chucking – But you needed a hug

Do I look so needy?

A little – Said Steve turning his back and smiling – See you later!

(Hospital – ICU)

Steve! – Said Tony cheerfully – I didn't expect you so soon!

I missed you – Said he sitting next to him – It's been some time you are here.

I know, my ribs are almost alright – Said he reaching out for Steve's hand, Steve holds his hand – I like your hands…

Tony! – Said Steve blushing – Did the doctors said something about you coming back to the tower?

Yeah, they told me in a week I can return, but I need to keep checking my heart – Said Tony resting his face on the back of Steve hand – I really like your hands.

Tony! – Said Steve blushing – This is not the time; I'm trying to have a serious talk with you.

Why be serious now? – Said Tony pulling Steve toward him, kissing his lips, tasting the bittersweet salt on his mouth, slowly – I just want to love you again

Tony – Said Steve running his fingers around the arc reactor – I miss you so much in that tower.

I'm glad that you missed me – Said he smiling – Now, about James…

What about him?

Are you keeping our promise? – Said he looking deep in Steve's eyes – Are you?

Y-yes – Said Steve trying to hide his thoughts about the last time they spoke – But I can't stop him to show up at the tower.

That's ok – Said Tony kissing Steve cheek – I just don't want you to go after him, it would confuse him, or instigate him.

Tony, I would never – Tony kissed him again on the lips, this time softly and deeper

I know – said he with his hand on Steve's neck – I always can trust you to do the right thing.

Thank you – said Steve kissing Toni's neck – For trusting me.

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

So the Iron heart man is jealous of our Good captain? – Asked Thor to James sited on the couch

I think so – Said James Smiling – that's why I'm avoiding come here so often.

I see, my dear fearless friend! – Said Thor sitting on the floor again – Is the Tin man right about his mistrust in you?

Of course not – Said James upset – I won't steal his boyfriend away

I see it – Said Thor nodding – Do the mortals of nowadays compete so much for love?

That not a competition – Said James sad – There's no chance Steve will cheat on Tony.

I see, our good captain has honor and word, a worthy man – said Thor resting his hammer on the floor – But how do you feel about it, my friend?

I won't lie to you Thor – Said James lying on the couch – I like Steve, I like him very much.

Poor Little mortal! – Said Thor trying to show compassion – You should fight the Tin man for the heart of our Good Captain!

That's crazy Thor – Said James laughing – That's the way you guys settle things on Asgard?

Aye! – Said he nodding – The strongest warrior gets to choose!

I think not even if I won – Said James chucking – Steve is really into him

I grieve for you, talking friend – Said Thor nodding – Maybe you will find someone else to love.

I will have to – said James smiling

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Hey be careful – Said Tony while Steve put him in his bed – You don't want to damage my arc reactor – Said Tony laughing

Stop that Tony! – Said Steve smiling – You should not joke about your condition.

I'm fine – Said he pounding – You are over protective!

I'm not – Said Steve covering Tony and fluffing his pillows – The doctor said you should not go running about like a crazy mouse.

That so not what he said – Said Tony chucking – He told me to rest

That is the same thing – Said Steve tucking Tony in – And you need to eat more

Then can I play outside with the others children mom? – said Tony laughing

Don't be act like a child Tony; I'm worried sick with you – Said Steve leaving the room

Hey Tony! – Said Peter walking into the room – You look fine

Thanks, I guess – Said Tony trying to move his arms – Steve just got me grappled to the bed.

You guys look really like boyfriends – Said Peter taking off his mask and sitting beside Tony – I didn't pictured you two together like this.

What you mean "like this"?

You know, he cares a lot about you… And you smile more when he is near

Have you been watching the security tape again Peter? – Asked Toni chucking – You'd better not

Of course not – Said he laughing – Do you think you two will marry someday?

Did Steve put you up to this? – Said Tony smiling

No – said Peter – But I like Steve pretty much, he's like a father to me

I see where's this is heading – Said Tony Smiling smartly – I think is too early to marry him, Steve would tell you the same thing.

I didn't know you guys aren't on good terms – Said Peter making a puppy face – Are you guys in a fight or something?

No, it's not that – Said Tony a little embarrassed – We just had a talk, a grown up talk kid.

I hope you guys make up then – Said Peter leaving the room – You know that Steve get pretty depressed when you guys fight.

I know Peter, goodbye! – Said Tony closing his eyes


	5. If You Can Call Me Daddy

(Stark Tower – Toni's Room)

Tony, I come to talk to you – Said James sitting on a chair facing Tony – How are you?

That's pretty strange of you – Said Tony frowning his left eyebrow, he never liked James, simply for two reasons, one James always had a major fall for Steve, two they have history – You never wanted to talk to me before

I thought it would be good if we knew each other – Said James smiling – we haven't been exactly friends lately.

That's not my fault – Said Tony crossing his arms – I mean, I'm a busy man.

I know Tony – said James smiling again, Tony began to realize that James was a kind guy, that's why Steve liked him so much – That's why I'm here so we can talk and cleanse this bad blood between us.

Ok, Barnes – Said Tony uncrossing his arms – I don't like the way you are always around my boyfriend.

Wow that's not true – Said James laughing – We aren't always together.

Don't deny it "Bucky" – Said Tony a little upset – Steve told me about the "coddle" on the rooftop

That's wasn't really a "coddle" – said James smiling again – I won't lie, I like Steve and you know it, but it doesn't mean I will steal him from you.

That does remain to be seen – Said Tony serious – So, yes I'm jealous of you two sometimes.

I know, but I'm not treating your relationship – Said James putting his hand on Toni's shoulder – You just don't know me yet.

I guess you are right – Tony looked James in the eyes looking for something to call him liar, but somehow trusting James was so easier than hating him – And you, I'm sure you don't like me very much.

I didn't at first – James stood up and turned his back to watch the skies though the window – I thought you were just a rich guy that's like to show yourself off a little too much.

What's made you change your mind?

Steve – Said James a little embarrassed – He told me who you are for real, that this mask you wear it's necessary; you know Steve, he told me how you keep looking after him and how you are trying to be a better person… It's really difficult to not like you… Once you know the real Tony Stark.

That's kind of you – Said Tony a little embarrassed – I didn't know Steve said those stuff to others – Said him joking – I should hire him to be my G-man.

So we are ok? – Said James looking to Toni's face covered by his shadow – Right?

Yes, Barnes – Said Tony smiling – I kind of like you now

That's good – Said James laughing – Does it means that I can show up here anytime?

Yep – Said Tony

James… and Tony? – Said Steve walking into the room –Do you guys talk to each other?

Now we do – Said James smiling

Yes, Steve, James and I came to an agreement that we won't fight for you, we will share you instead – Said Tony chucking – I Think there's enough Captain America to go around – Steve blushed red and James laughed

T-Tony, stop to make those kinds of jokes – Said Steve red with a half smile in his lips – What James will think?

It's ok – Said James – I'm not the sharing type anyway, I guess I'll have to steal you – James laughed and Tony laughed even more, Steve sighted

You two are so immature – Said he walking away from the room – I will come back

Honey, don't go – Said Tony pounding making a lost dog face – I need you here, see? Can you fluff my pillows again?

Steve smiled and laughed walking towards Toni's bed – Ok, but you'd better stop with those jokes, and don't call me honey, I don't like it.

I promise, honey – Said Tony chucking – Sorry, Steve.

I don't know how you stand him – Said James laughing – You really changed cap.

Is that so? – Asked Tony curious – How was him like? You know in the war time?

A solitary symbol – Said James smiling

Hey! – Said Steve – I'm still a symbol!

I guess what James meant you were alone back then – Said Tony kissing Steve's lips lightly – Now you have me.

Guys – said James embarrassed – I don't like to be a third wheel.

Sorry James – Said Tony smiling and releasing Steve lips – You can't blame me, its Steve's fault.

My fault? – Said Steve confused – You kissed ME.

Still your fault – Said Tony laughing – I'm the genius here, trust me.

Steve smiled and began to fluff Toni's pillows

He really got a hold on you cap – Said James laughing – You used to be so much more stubborn.

I wasn't stubborn! – Said Steve sighting – James, can you and Tony stop to pick on me?

Ok – Said James laughing and walking out the room

And you Tony? – Asked Steve face to face to him

I'm good thanks – Said Tony joking – And you?

Tony! – Said Steve a little upset, Tony pulled him close and kissed him again this time on the forehead

You like those kisses in the forehead don't you? – Said Tony with his hands on the small of Steve's back

I-I Like it – said Steve blushing a little and smiling a little shy – I didn't know you liked too.

I like you – Said Tony kissing Steve's right cheek – How do you like to be kissed?

T-Tony – said Steve blushing a little more, Tony kissed him again, but this on the bottom lip delicately biting Steve's bottom lips making it redder a little – I-I – Tony ignored the words Steve was trying to say and kissed his chin, biting a little strong and sucking it – T-Tony

Steve, don't say nothing – Whispered Tony in Steve's ears biting the top of his ear lightly – I just want to make you feel what I'm feeling – Tony ran his nose on Steve's neck slowly and lightly feeling his smell, touching slightly his lips in his way to Steve's chin.

Hey guys, what your guys doing? – Said Peter sitting in a chair

Peter! – Said Steve red as a strawberry, while Tony just looked at Peter and wrapped his hand around Steve's neck

Playing adult games – Said he chucking, Steve wanted to hide himself on the closest cave, Peter realized and began to blush – When did you come inside?

Just now – Said Peter taking his mask off – I came thought the window

Peter! How many times did I tell you to use the door? – Said Steve trying to not get so red

Cap, I know… Sorry – Said Peter

Awww – Said Tony kissing Steve cheek quickly – That's was so cute!

T-Tony! – Said Steve blushing

Peter listen to your mom, or else young man, I'll have to be hash with you! – Said Tony laughing hard

Who said I was the mother here? – Said Steve smiling

Steve some things don't need to be said – Said Tony laughing, Peter blushed again

Sorry guys, but I need to talk with both of you – Said Peter serious handling a paper to Steve – As I'm underage and I don't have parents or relatives anymore, the estate want me to go to an orphanage.

That's not going to happen! – Said Steve reading the paper – I can be your guardian.

It would be great! – Said Peter

Yes, if he had a house and a job – Said Tony taking the paper of Steve's hands and reading it – and yes, wasn't technically dead and older that the second world war.

Tony! – Said Steve a little offended- yes, there are some problems with my papers, but Tony can help me with that – Said Steve putting his hand around Toni's shoulder

I don't think so Steve, it would take some time – Said Tony kissing Steve on the cheek and turned to Peter – But I can be your guardian, if you can call me daddy – Said Tony laughing


	6. Almost A Family

(Stark Tower – Toni's Room)

Ok, that was the last form to fill out – Said Steve taking the papers and handling it to Peppers – I'm so proud of you Tony!

Don't be – Said Tony massaging his right hand – I'm a good boy so I deserve a prize!

Oh Tony! – Said Peppers laughing – Wait till Peter and I walk out the room.

Steve said nothing just kissed him on the cheek and smiled, Peter Smiled widely and hugged Tony that was on a chair close to the window

Ouch! – Said Tony trying to hold Peter – Not so strong Peter.

Sorry – Said he releasing Tony – It's been awhile I don't have a family – Steve hugged him up in the air like a puppet – Cap, I can't breathe – Steve released him smiling

Sorry I couldn't control myself, you were so cute! – Said Steve helping Tony stand up

Ok, Steve – Said Tony holding Steve close to him – It's still pretty difficulty to move around on my own. Can you get me in bed?

Sure Tony – Said Steve carrying Tony in his arms

That's not what I meant for a helping me – Said he upset – I can walk on my own.

Don't be stubborn – Said Peppers putting away the papers on her briefcase – You can barely stand up on your own.

I could if Steve let me – Said He while Steve put in the bed

That's not going to happen, for a while Tony – Said he fluffing Toni's pillows – And you know it.

Ok – Said Tony crossing his arms – But I needed to be out of that hospital, I wouldn't wait two whole months.

See you back on one month – Said Peppers leaving the room – Please don't call me just to talk again in the middle of some meeting.

Come on Peppers you like it! – Said he Laughing, Steve looked at him serious

Do I have to turn your phone off, Tony?

No need mom – Said he smiling – Would you do it with your understanding and helpful boyfriend?

Only if he deserved – Said Steve sitting in a chair close to Tony – But I think you will behave yourself right?

Cap, Tony? – Said Peter getting into the bed and resting his head on Toni's belly – Thanks for everything

You welcome kid – Said Steve smiling, Tony smiled back and ran his fingers into Peter's hair

You'd better be worthy – Said Tony joking –And it isn't "Tony", now is daddy.

Come one Tony – Said Peter smiling – I'm too old to call you daddy.

Steve, put some sense into your son! – Said Tony crossing his arms and looking at Steve

I thought he was YOUR son – Said Steve smiling – Shouldn't you be the one to put some sense into him?

Steve is the mother's duty to educate the son, I'm here just to spoil him – Said Tony laughing, Steve didn't like it but pulled Toni's head on his chest, kissed his forehead, smiled and whispered in his ears

I think he already feel asleep – Said Steve holding Toni's head – You did something very good today Tony, I'm proud of you – Tony blushed a little, nobody never said that to him, he tried to fight the tears in vain – You are crying?

Of course not you idiot – Said Tony whipping his tears with his hands, Steve hugged him close again and smiled

Of course, the invincible Iron man doesn't shed tears – Said Steve getting into the bed together with Tony and holding him – That just my imagination.

Guys – Said Peter waking up – I think I feel asleep

Peter – Said Steve with his hand on Peter head – Why won't you go to your room, you must be tired, I need to speak with Tony ok?

Ok, cap – Said Peter leaving the room half asleep, Steve kissed Tony slowly on the mouth and hugged him, with his hand on Toni's back and Toni's head resting on his chest he kissed Tony again on the cheek

I missed to be in the same bed as you – Said Steve sniffing Toni's hair – Did you missed me?

Steve – Said Tony listening Steve's fast heartbeats – I did.

Tony, when you got hurt in the big wheel… I did something bad – Said Steve running his finger on Toni's beard – I left the others people there and ran with you in my arms.

I didn't know that – Said Tony looking in Steve's eyes, trying somehow to comfort him – But you are human Steve, you can't save everybody.

I know – Said he kissing the back of Toni's hand – But I didn't even tried, I feel guilty about it.

Tony pulled Steve's face close to his own and kissed him, wildly hoping to make Steve feel better – You can't change your past Steve, the choices we make today it what matters – Said Tony kissing Steve again – You saved me more than once, and saved a good boy too.

Steve smiled and hugged Tony again caressing his hair, feeling it between his fingers - Thank you Tony, I love you so much.

I love you too Steve – Said Tony with his face on Steve's chest – Can you always be here with me?

Of course Tony – Said Steve caressing Toni's head again – I won't ever leave you.

(Stark Tower – Living room)

Salutations! Spider boy! – Said Thor padding Peter on the head – Are you feeling tired?

A little Thor – Said Peter sitting on the couch – Do you ever get tired Thor?

I'm a God Insect boy; I have no need to rest! – Said he sitting on the floor leg crossed – I heard you have a new father!

Oh – Said he smiling – Yes Tony is my guardian now.

I see! The Tin man is a brave man! – Said Thor Smiling – It means that you have two fathers; the good captain is the Iron Warrior's companion!

Yes, I guess you are right – Said Peter laughing again – How things in Asgard?

Calm and quiet – Said Thor crossing his arms – That's why I came here.

I didn't know you got bored – Said Peter trying to lift Thor's hammer - Only you can lift this hammer?

No, little spider! Only the ones the hammer thinks is worthy can lift it – Said he laughing – Mojir has a temper young lad.

So I can't lift it – Said Peter sitting again on the couch – That's a useful weapon.

Mojir is pleased to hear that – Said Thor smiling – This God is happy too, you got two of the best fathers on earth!

I'm happy too – Said Peter smiling – Now I can be around all those super heroes all the time – Thor laughed making the whole living room shake

You are really a lad yet, Spider boy, it will be good that The Good captain is your father; he can teach you how to be one hero!


	7. A Little Earthquake

(Stark Tower – Rooftop)

I like to see you smiling – Said James sitting on the bench close to Steve – Did something happened?

Yes – Said Steve smiling widely, even the sun didn't compare with his light – Tony is now the Peter's Guardian.

Did you convince him? – Said James chucking

No – Said Steve proud – I think maybe Tony wants something serious, I mean I would love to have a serious relationship with him.

Are you talking about going steady? – Said James a little concerned

Yes, I meant to talk with Tony about that or maybe a plan for marriage.

Don't you think you guys are going too fast?

I thought you would be happy for me – Said Steve while thinking about what Tony said that James was in love with him – Is there something you aren't telling me?

O-Of Course not – Said James blushing a little and looking away

Do you love me James? – Asked Steve, he needed to know if Tony was right once and for all.

I like you a lot Steve – Said James sighting – But I don't love you in that way.

But I don't understand – Said Steve standing up and walking around – Why you always close to me? And why you think Tony doesn't want to marry? Are you jealous of me?

No, Steve I-I – Said James trying to find the words – Yes I'm in love, but not with you.

Are you saying me you love Tony Stark? – Said Steve sitting close to him

Please Steve don't tell anybody – Said James sweating – Specially Tony.

Now it makes sense, you only show up here when Tony is here.

I know it's wrong to want your boyfriend Steve – Said James trying to avoid eye contact – Sorry, but I can't help it.

It's ok James – Said Steve hugging him

Please promise you won't tell anybody – Said James with his hands on the small of Steve's back

I won't, I promise – Said Steve smiling, he could relate with this crush James has, after all Tony was his boyfriend

What's going on here? – Said Tony walking out the elevator

Nothing – Said Steve releasing James – This is not what looks like!

You are taking advantage of my boyfriend again, Barnes? – Said Tony angry

N-No, it's nothing like that!

So explain why are you hugging my boyfriend here on the rooftop?

Steve was just trying to comfort me – Said James trying not to look at Tony eyes

Comforting? – Said Tony frowning his eyebrow – Is that so, Steve?

It's a secret I cannot tell you about it – Said Steve walking towards Tony – I made a promise.

Steve, I don't believe you are cheating on me and siding with James! – Said Tony trying to avoid Steve hand's on him

Tony, that's not what is going on – Said James trying to calm Tony down

Listen to him Tony – Said Steve holding Tony in his arms – James and I are just friends.

Let me go Steve – Said Tony trying to escape Steve's arms, but he was too weak – Now! It's obvious that you two are having an affair and I'm the biggest fool here!

Tony, don't say that! – Said Steve holding Toni's chin up and kissing him, Tony tried to avoid the kiss, but ended up kissing him angrily – I love you!

Tony looked in Steve's eyes hoping to believe him, but how could he? He was angry and felt bad, but Steve looked sincere

How can I believe you Steve? – Said Tony trying to release himself from Steve's arms, but the super soldier really got him locked in his arms

You have to trust me Tony – Said Steve bringing his face close to Tony, feeling in his skin Toni's heavy breathing, the noise of the arc reactor and the blue light glowing – I'm not cheating on you, I love you!

I-I I love you too Steve – Said Tony whispering like a secret, why this time was so hard to say it? Why couldn't he just trust Steve? – I really love you Steve, I-I-I Don't want be alone anymore.

I know, neither want I – Said Steve with his head on Toni's shoulder – Trust me Tony, I'm not cheating on you.

I-I… – Said Tony closing his eyes, was he fainting? He could felt himself letting go, his body going numb, everything going black and silent.

Tony? – Said Steve trying to wake Tony up, but he was getting cold and the reactor was glowing weaker – Tony! Don't die on me! Please don't leave me!

Steve! – Said James padding on his back – Quick we need to take him to the hospital and fast!

Y-Yes! – Said Steve carrying Tony down stairs

(Hospital – ICU)

Tony, are you ok? – Asked Peter sited on a chair close to the bed – The Doctors told us that you went under a stressful situation that's why you are here, but now you will be fine.

Where's Steve? – Asked Tony with a heavy low voice, he couldn't recognize his own voice, that scared him

He is asleep; in the chair can you see him? – Said Peter pointing to a chair in the other side of the bed – It's been a whole week you were out, can you remember the last time we talked?

Peter… What you are talking about? – Said Tony while his vision was becoming clear – I just woke now.

You woke yesterday don't you remember? – Said Peter holding his hand – You talked about some nonsense and you just slept again, Steve wasn't here he went to take a shower.

Did he stay here the whole week? – Said Tony feeling a little stronger and looking at Steve's face while he was asleep

Yes, he was worried – Said Peter smiling – Somehow he thought it was his fault that you ended up here.

That's adult talk Peter – Said Tony passing his hand though his beard, it's was too big now – What time is it?

Its 11 pm – Said peter – Today is Friday, so I could come here to watch you with Steve.

You are a good boy Peter – Said Tony smiling – I'm a bad father; sons should be the cause of worry in the family.

You aren't a bad father – Said Peter smiling back – It's no trouble to watch over you.

You are so kind Peter – Said Steve waking up, his face almost covered by a golden thick facial hair, his blue eyes almost too dark, a lock of his hair coming down on his face – I'm glad to hear your voice again Tony.

It's good to hear your voice too – Said Tony smiling – I'm not the only one that needs a good shaving

You didn't like it? – Said Steve leaning towards Toni's face and kissing him – I missed you.

Peter, can you give me and Steve some time alone? – Said Tony padding on Peter's hand, Peter nodded and left the room – one week, I thought you would not be here, how come you didn't leave me?

Do you still upset?

Hell yes! – Said Tony crossing his arms with sadness on his face –Steve I think we need a Time apart from each other

Tony? Why? – Said Steve kissing Toni's forehead – I don't know how to live away from you.

Steve – Said Tony holding his hand – I need some time to think, your relationship is great, but I can't help feeling that maybe it's going too fast.

Tony – Said Steve kissing his hands – Please, Are you breaking up with me?

No, it's not that – Said Tony hugging Steve and kissing his chin – I'm just need some time to heal and to think about us, I've never been in a serious relationship like this.

I understand – Said Steve resting his hand on Toni's arc reactor – How much time do you need?

Two weeks – Said Tony meekly – Can we do it?

Yes, Tony – Said Steve kissing his cheek – I will do it because I love you.


	8. Rooftop Realization

(Stark Tower – Rooftop)

James? – Said Steve walking out the elevator – What you are doing here?

Taking a little of sunlight – Said he smiling and then he realize Steve's sad face – What's going on?

N-Nothing – Said Steve sitting next to him

Steve? Tell me, what's going on? – Said James with his arm on Steve's shoulder

Tony told us that we need a time apart – Said Steve resting his head on James's Shoulder – I don't know how I feel about that.

Steve, did he say why?

Yes, he said he is confused; he needs some time to sort things out.

Are you sad? – Said James caressing Steve's hair – Mad? Depressed?

I'm just feeling bad, James – Said he closing his eyes

It's been a while I don't see you this way – Said James hugging Steve – I always wanted to hold you back then, but I guess we weren't that friends.

Can you help me James, like Bucky used to? – Said Steve sad and almost whispering

I don't know how Steve, It's not like you need someone to backstab some Nazi.

James, thank you – Said Steve smiling – You are a good friend of mine.

But I didn't help you – Said James surprised

Yes, you did – Said Steve opening his eyes - You are here listening to me.

Uh, you are welcome – Said James smiling – But what will you do about Tony?

Maybe Tony and I really need a time apart, now I see – Said Steve holding James's face in his hand, for one moment James's face looked so much like Toni's, his smile so welcoming his warmth wrapping around him - James, do you mind if I…?

If what- Steve kissed James on his lips slowly and warm, it's lasted for a long second, but he didn't felt anything, not even a single spark -Steve! – Said James backing him off with his hands – I told you, that I don't love you that way.

S-sorry James – Said Steve red and embarrassed – I just wanted to know, if I would feel something.

And did you? – Asked James a little calmer and curious

No – Said Steve a little sad – It would be great if were lovers, you are my best friend and we have so much in common.

Steve – Said James holding Steve's shoulder – Can't you see? You fool! – Steve made a surprised face – You love him, and he loves you… What can be more perfect than this?

You are right – Said Steve smiling, how could he be such a fool, He knew Tony loved him, that was clear now – Thank You James – Said Steve leaving the roof top – I need to talk to him.

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Tony, do you know how imprudent are you acting? – Said Peppers on his side, Tony was on a chair close to the window looking away to the city

I need to be here Peppers – Said Tony passing his hands though his beard – I promise I will rest.

Even so Tony, the hospital told you should stay in Bed and here I found you walking around the room – Said She putting his papers away – Now I'm leaving, but I need you to talk with Peter, his grades aren't good.

Tony sighted and Peppers Left the room; Peter come inside the room with a sad look upon his face.

Peter! – Said Tony a little angry – What is going on with you?

I'm just a little depressed I think – Said Peter sitting on the chair close to Tony – I don't have a family anymore.

What are you saying? – Said Tony holding Peter's hand

You and Cap, you two aren't together anymore – Said Peter, a tear falling on his face

Don't cry Peter – said Tony whipping the tear on Peter's face – This have nothing to do with you.

But Why? Can you two get back together?

Right now, I don't think that won't be "together" anymore – Said Tony sad – I've never been a good boyfriend to Steve anyway; maybe he and James can be together… I bet they love each other and I'm just a third wheel here.

So I won't have a family? – Said Peter sobbing – Why can I have one like everybody else?

I don't know Kid – Said Tony dully – Maybe some people aren't made for this.

But I want it, I never had it, can you give it to me Tony? – Said Peter trying to not cry anymore

Peter, when you grow up you will understand – said Tony with his hand on his shoulder – You must be strong Peter, besides I know Steve will be happier with James anyway.

I won't – Said Steve walking into the room – Because I loves you.

Steve! – Said Peter hugging him – Please don't break up with Tony, I love you two.

We didn't break up – Said Steve holding him – We are just working thing up, now Peter let me talk with Tony alone – Peter nodded and left the room, Steve sited close to him.

What aren't you happy hugging your "buddy"? – Said Tony crossing his arms again

Were you spying on me again?

No, I weren't – Said Tony looking the other way – Jarvis was.

Tony, don't blame the computer – Said Steve laughing – And I wasn't doing nothing wrong Tony, You know I don't love him – Said Steve on his knees face to face to Tony – How many times will I tell you that I love you?

Stop that Steve! – Said Tony trying to escape from his gaze, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Steve's forehead - You are killing me, please, stop.

I can't Tony – Said Steve putting his hands on Toni's shoulders – I can't simply stop loving you, that's who I am, do you love me?

What are yo-

Do you?

Steve I-

Do you?

Yes, I do – Said he whispering in Steve's ears, rolling his hand o Steve's chest passing softly to his belly and meeting the small of his back, becoming an embrace warm and long – I Love you.

Steve smiled and said nothing, that was nothing to be said; their lips meet and for countless heartbeats their breathing become so light and so full of desire that something was to be said

I love you – Repeated Tony while kissing Steve – I love you.

Steve remained silent, but his hand and lips were talking more than any word, he sled his lips towards Toni's chest going down on his neck, his forehead on Toni's chin and his nose so close to the arc reactor buzzing softly.

Tony moaned, feeling Steve's lips on his nipples and hands on the small of his back. Steve's hair was brushing his neck lightly. Tony could feel himself drifting into that sensation, Steve's mouth come down on him, making him feel so much pleasure.

Steve, don't do it – Said Tony while Steve was unbuttoning Toni's pants – I don't want you to do it.

But I want to – Said Steve silencing Tony with a kiss, and gently licking him down below his belly and going down slowly – I love you – Steve licked him again and began to suck him slowly and lustful; Tony moaned louder, breathed heavily and putted his hands on Steve's shoulder, Steve didn't mind he kept slowly sucking him with his hand on Toni's chest, until he come inside his mouth; Steve eat it and licked it, it tasted so sweeter that the normal.

Steve – Said Toni exhausted lifting Steve's chin with his hand – I didn't knew you liked this kind of stuff – Steve smiled


	9. A Surprise?

(Stark Tower – Toni's Room)

You know we shouldn't have done that Steve – Said Tony laid on the bed, Steve was laid on his right side – You made things just too complicated now.

I love you Tony – Said Steve with his head on Toni's chest – And we should be together, don't you see it?

Steve – Said Tony kissing his forehead – I don't know how I feel anymore, about us.

You aren't serious, are you? – Said Steve resting his face on Toni's arc reactor

Yes, I am Steve – Said Tony holding Steve's head – I needed to be away from you Steve, because I need to know if I love you or if I just like to have sex with you… Do you understand?

I do, Tony – Said Steve looking in his eyes – But even if you like just to make love to me, its ok with me Tony, its ok if you don't love me – Said he smiling

Steve, it's not fair – Said Tony holding him – If I'm only making love to you without loving you, it wouldn't be fair to you Steve; you deserve someone better than me.

I don't want anybody else – Said Steve resting his head on his chest – I want only you, even if you don't love me anymore.

I didn't say that – Said Tony kissing Steve's cheek – I said I'm just confused about what I feel and what I want.

I understand you – Said Steve kissing Tony on his neck – But do it means we can't make love anymore?

Yes, Steve – Said Tony kissing him – I need to sort things out, it wouldn't be fair to you If we kept making love and I couldn't be there completely to you.

Steve looked on Toni's eyes and smiled, he knew that Tony loved him, but was afraid, at least in that moment he was certain that Tony loved him.

I understand – Said Steve dressing himself up – I will be going then.

Steve, give me one week to think – Said Tony hugging Steve's back on the bed.

(Stark Tower – Steve's room)

Steve? – Said Peter walking into the room – Can we talk?

Yes – Shouted Steve from the bathroom's closed door – Just one minute – After some minutes he shows up in a blue jeans and white t shirt, Peter sits on the chair – What do you need to talk about it?

You and Tony – Said he smiling – Are you guy ok now?

No, Peter – Said Steve sitting on his bed – We are kind of not seeing each other.

But I heard – Said Peter blushing – I mean, everybody in the tower heard you two guys… hun… this is embarrassing.

Oh – Said Steve blushing, did they do so much noise? - Sorry about that, we could not keep it down.

Pun intended? – Said Peter laughing, Steve blushed some more – But do you think you two will come back together?

I would love to, but Tony is confused – Said Steve hugging Peter and smiling – But I think he loves me; he just need some time to realize that.

That's good – said Peter hugging Steve – I feel like home already

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

James? – Said Tony while James walked into his room – Why aren't you chasing Steve now?

Tony, I already told you that I don't like Steve that way – Said he sitting on a chair

And yet, it's still difficult to believe it – Said Tony smiling – And you still keep hugging him in the rooftop.

Were you spying on us?

Of course not – Said he crossing his arms – I was looking at the sky, searching for stars.

In the noon? You must learn how to lie better Tony.

Maybe you can teach me, or wait… You are bad at that too – Said Tony smiling

How would you know about it? – Said James smiling

I would know James, believe me.

Tony, if you are done with your clever comebacks… Can we talk about you and Steve?

Of course, keep your hands away from Steve, James.

I'm not interested on Steve – Said James standing up and walking to face Tony up and close – I already told you!

And I didn't believe you – Said he face to face with James, Tony was doing his best to stay up – So why did you do to Steve, so that he felt like kissing you on the rooftop?

Yes, he kissed me – Said James fighting the desire to kiss Toni's lips and to run his hands all over him – But he told me he didn't felt nothing, did you heard that?

I don't have microphones on the rooftop – Said Tony waving on his legs, James held him by his arms – I don't want your help – Said Tony looking at James, but James made no reply nor released Toni's arms, James stared him for a long second in silence – What are you looking at?

Tony Stark – Said James smiling, Tony was surprised, James never behaved this way with him – I'm looking at you.

I know you idiot – Said Tony trying to release himself – Let me go

You will hurt yourself – Said James putting Toni's back on the bed, both ended up on the bed when Tony tried to kick James making him fall on top of him – See, you are a freaking child.

I told you to let me go! – Said he, but James wasn't listening anymore, he was hungering for Toni's lips, he watched it carefully moving, and got close and closer until he kissed Toni's lips.

What are you doing Barnes? – Said Tony trying to get away from James kiss

Something I always wanted – Said James kissing Tony again, but after the kiss Tony pushed him – I'm sorry Tony.

You should be! – Said Tony surprised – You know how I feel about Steve, if he finds out… He will be upset.

Tony – Said James walking away from the room – I know…

(Stark Tower – Living room)

Do you think he'll like it? – Said Peter holding a box in his hands, Thor nodded

Of course he will – Said Steve smiling sited on the couch

I bet he forgot about that – Said Peppers searching for some papers on her briefcase – He always forget about it

This is the first time I do that – Said Steve blushing – Should I give him something more personal?

I see – Said Thor Smiling – The good captain is worried about how he will react!

Do you have any advice? Peppers? – Said Steve turning to Peppers and her papers

Yes, don't give him alcohol – Said she laughing

When it will be anyway? – Asked Peter putting the box on the floor

In one week – Said Peppers smiling – This time must be a surprise.

Keeping secrets from him it's never easy – Said Steve

The Good captain is right – Said Thor bowing – So we need a distraction for this whole week.

It's actually a good idea Thor – Said Peppers – Since he and Steve aren't together; we need someone else that can keep him busy.

I could – said Peter

No, you must focus on your studies – Said Steve – I could ask James.

But I thought he and James didn't get along – Said Peppers

That's why it will be perfect – Said Steve smiling – I will talk with James.


	10. Just Friends Right?

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Tony, can we talk? – Asked James walking into the room

Maybe – said Tony laid on the bed looking to him – About?

About that time we… - Said James sitting on a chair close to him – I'm sorry about the kiss.

I was meaning to ask you about that – Said Tony crossing his arms – Why you did it?

I don't really know why – Said James with a shy smile

Don't do that again – Said Tony looking at him – It's wasn't funny at all.

I wasn't supposed to be funny – Said James in a impulse, then he came to his senses – I'm sorry, I mean, It's wasn't a joke.

You are acting strangely, James – Said Tony making a curious look on his face – It's there something going on?

No – Said he smiling – I'm still trying to be your friend.

What it isn't strange at all – Said he smiling – Hey, wait… You are in love!

I'm not! – Said James blushing – This is a crazy idea.

Let me see, if not Steve's who is it? – Said Tony resting his head on his hand – Is it a girl this time, Barnes? I never know what is up with you.

Can you stop to poke around my life? – Said James looking away, Tony smiled and ignored him

I bet is a guy – Said Tony smiling – Do I know him?

Quiet Tony! – Said James a little upset

I do – Said Tony laughing – So, you like blondes… Then, it's Thor right?

Of course not – Said James laughing

Then is a Brunette this time – Said Tony laughing – But who is it? Doctor Banner?

No – said James smiling – I won't tell you.

Then you leave no choice – Said Tony smiling – I should ask Jarvis

Don't you dare! – Said James blushing

Then Jarvis know it! – Said Tony smiling – Jarvis are you keeping a secret from me?

I wouldn't call it a "secret" sir – Said Jarvis – It's pretty oblivious really.

Will you tell me Jarvis?

No, by Mr. Barnes request I won't

It all good – Said Tony smiling – I will find out eventually James.

Tony, stop that! – Said James thinking about the last kiss, it felt good and he was so guilty – I don't know how Steve aren't crazy yet.

That's because I'm pretty good on the bed – Said Tony laughing –You should try one of these days.

James blushed blight red thinking about it, Tony smiled widely – S-shut up! – Said he covering his lap with a pillow – I didn't want to know about it.

But know you do – Said Tony smiling – or maybe you liked to know.

T-Tony! – said James embarrassed

You do! – Said Tony laughing, but all of suddenly James was kissing him again, slowly like Steve, but his lips were different, not bittersweet just salty. Tony tried to get away but James's hands lock him in place, his tongue filling Toni's mouth; Both moaned, Toni's hands ran thought James's chest , James's hands were on Toni's back.

I'm in love – Said James releasing Toni's lips – But it's with you.

I knew – Said Tony breathless and smiling, James could not help but to kiss Tony again; He resisted in the beginning, but James wanted it so badly that Tony gave in a second time and then punched James away from him – What are you doing?!

I thought you liked! – Said James with one hand on his upper lip – You hurt me.

Yes, I did – Said Tony confused – Sorry James, but you deserved! I don't feel that way about you.

So don't you love me? – Said James looking away

I don't love you James – Said Tony trying to be honest – I don't know how to say it without sounding rude, but I need to be honest with you James.

It's ok Tony – Said James sitting on his chair again – I appreciate your honestly, and sorry about the kisses.

You are forgiven, but don't try that again – Said Tony a little upset – But someone must tell Steve about that

Why? Can we keep it as a secret?

No, we can't… Wait… That was the secret? You loved me all the time and not Steve?

Y-yes – Said James smiling – I've never wanted Steve.

Thank you, I guess – said Tony smiling – Maybe we can be friends after all.

Yes, friends – said James smiling – When we will tell him, that it happened?

Maybe tomorrow – Said Tony – Why, for real, did you come to see me?

I wanted to be your friend, but things got really complicated – Said James lying about the reason, it has been almost one week that he and Tony frequently talked, just one more day and he would distract Tony like Steve wanted to make a surprise to him – Will you tell Steve that we kissed?

Yes, I will – Said Tony a little suspicious of James's reasons – But I will make him tell me, why he kissed you.

He didn't tell about that?

No, maybe he forgot… But I still want to know.

So are we good?

James, yes we are, but don't kiss me again – Said he laughing

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Tony walk in to the room with crutches, Steve is sitting on a chair eating a bowl of cereal, wearing white jeans and a hooded blouse:

Good morning Steve! – Said he sitting on the couch

Good morning Tony – Said Steve eating the cereal, Tony stopped to gaze at him, thinking how cute Steve was with a hooded blouse, his chin moving and blue eyes gazing back at him

S-Sorry Steve – said Tony smiling a little embarrassed – It's been a while I don't watch you eating breakfast, usually I skip it.

I know, and when you got breakfast is just coffee – Said he smiling * you know a lot about me don't you Steve?* Thought Tony smiling, Steve smiled back, it's was hard to not like him;

Thank you Steve – Said Tony closing his eyes and resting his chin on the couch's arm

For what? – Said Steve eating a full spoon of cereal

Thank you for be here for me, Steve – Said Tony watching Steve's reaction closely; Steve smiled widely, his eyes shining and his white tooth made him look like a dream

I will be here for you – said Steve walking towards Tony – Always.

Steve, don't please – Said Tony holding Steve's face when he came close to him – Don't do it.

You know that, tomorrow will be a week – said Steve kissing Toni's cheek – Are you still confused?

No – Said Tony smiling and passing his finger though Steve's hair – I already know how I feel.

Can I know the answer? – Said Steve putting his arms around Tony

No – Said Tony wrapping his arms around his neck – Tomorrow I will tell you.


	11. Crossing And Double-Crossing

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Shhh, everybody hide now – Said Steve hiding behind the couch, the room was full of people hiding behind furniture, plants and curtains – He is coming, remember "surprise!"

Tony walked into the room with his crunches, the room was dark

Jarvis, lights on Please – Said Tony trying to see the couch, Jarvis turned the light on, everybody jumped and shout "surprise" Tony blushed and Steve come running to help him to come into the room – A surprise party hun?

Yes, your birthday – Said Steve smiling, Tony looked in his face smiling back – Happy Birthday Tony!

Thanks Steve – Said He hugging Steve, Peppers kissed him, Thor shouted "happy birthday", and Natasha and Clint nodded and laughed at Thor shout. There were a lot of people, music and even a cake, all of sudden Steve took the Dj's Microphone:

Tony, I thought very much about this - Said he blushing – This is your birthday gift – The music changed to another beat, "no, he was going to sing" thought Tony embarrassed; A melody began… - Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm whole again…

Oh, Steve, the Cure? – At least it's isn't Adele's version, thought Tony smiling, he loved this song, the lyrics were so fitting.

"Whenever I am alone with you, you make me feel young again" - Sung Steve smiling, he was melting a lot of women on the room, but he was looking at Tony while singing – "Whatever far away I will always love you, whatever words I say I will always love you"

Tony blushed slightly and smiled widely Steve was looking so cute, he was all dressed up like a "gentleman"; It's was been a while since Steve put a tie and suit, he looked hot. The song ended he bowed and thanked the Dj and walked towards Tony smiling

How did you like my singing? – Said he sitting in a chair close to Toni's chair, the music changed again to a slow beat, a love song

I didn't know you could sing – said Tony smiling – You are full of surprises.

I am – said Steve kissing Tony cheek and smiling – But I don't know If we should be kissing right now.

Tony smiled and kissed him in the lips tasting his tongue – But I think this is the right time.

Nobody noticed them kissing, everybody was dancing a slow song, Steve grabbed Tony and danced with him slowly, resting his head on Toni's shoulder

I wish I could stay like this forever – Said Steve with his hand on Toni's back

Me too – said Tony smiling, Steve was a big strong guy, but he was also a little child sometimes that thought made Tony feel fuzzy inside – I love you Steve.

Tony? – Said Steve surprised, but Tony kissed him on the cheek and smiled that make him be in silence, and for a long second their eyes made the talking. There were nights, and there was his night, a special night to remember.

Can I ever let you go? – Said Tony smiling face to face to Steve – Will I want to let you go?

I don't understand – said Steve blushing

You don't have to – Said Tony thinking how cute he looked – That's why I love you, I love you for those little things… I love you smile, kiss and taste; it's nothing to do with sex, I love you because when I'm with you… You make me feel important, you make me feel like the world doesn't matter, that every second is just an illusion… You Steve saved me, not from death, but you saved me for a live without meaning…

Tony, I-I –

You don't have to say nothing Steve – Said Tony with his hand on both sides of Steve's face – I want you in my live, because without you there's no life, there's only existence… And I can't stand that anymore, I love you.

I love you too Tony Stark – Said Steve smiling – But your foot is in my shoe.

Oh sorry! – Said Tony chucking, Steve smiled and kissed Tony

I'm glad that you realized that – said he kissing Tony lips – I love you, since when I heard your voice for the first time… I've never been so scared all my life like I'm now, that's why I know that I love you.

Oh Steve, you are so lame – said he laughing, Steve chucked – But I love you for that too.

(Stark Tower – Rooftop)

So, you are a very good liar – Said Natasha sitting next to James – Aren't you?

What are you talking about? – Said James still looking down to the city lights, it was dark, but the party was really lighting up the tower

You know the way you made Tony believe that you were in love with him – said she smiling

Y-you are wrong, I didn't pretend be in love with Tony – Said James blushing – I am.

Come on James, if you want to lie to me, please, do it right – Natasha laughed

Ok – said he smiling – You know Tony; it was the only way to become really friends with him and Steve.

I knew – said she smiling – You crossed and you double crossed, that's why you were Bucky after all.

Yes, I'm a high trained soldier – said he smiling – what did you expected?

Nothing less – said Natasha laughing – but, do you love Steve?

I trust you won't tell Tony any of this, or anybody right?

Of course, now that we have peace again.

I love Steve, yes, but I know he is too in love with Tony.

Then will you fight for him?

No – said he sighting – I don't fight lost wars.

You did once – said she smiling

I was too young once – said he smiling sadly – now I'm old.

Not that old – Said she smiling – come on James I know you will find someone.

Yes, maybe you are right – said he walking to the elevator

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Good morning, Tony – whispered Steve on Toni's right ear hugging him – time to wake up.

I don't want to; Steve- said Tony with his eyes closed – Let me sleep a little more.

No – said Steve taking the cover off Tony and sliding his hands under Toni's shirt – Do I have to wake you up then?

Steve, what are you doing? – Said Tony opening on eye

Getting you undressed so that you can take a shower – said Steve smiling

Are you trying to seduce me? – said Tony laughing

Don't laugh! – Said Steve blushing

Oh, sorry honey – said Tony opening his eyes and smiling, he putted his hand on Steve's face and lifted it slowly looking into his eyes - You've got the most beautiful eyes I've seen.

T-tony – said Steve blushing, Tony laid Steve on with his back on the bed and sit on top of him with his hands on Steve's shoulder

You are so handsome- said Tony smiling and running his finger though Steve's hair – I love to wake up with you, and even more to sleep with you.

I-I – said Steve trying to say something, but Tony laughed and kissed him in the lips tasting his lips like he did when they were alone

You don't have to say nothing – said Tony with his right hand on Steve's cheek – You eyes say it all, I can't believe we… are…

Are you ok Tony – said Steve catching Tony on his arms and checking Toni's breathing – Tony, stay with me.

I' m ok now Steve – Said Tony breathing deeply – I felt a stroke on my chest; I need to fix my arc reactor again.

Do you want any help? – Said Steve kissing Tony cheek and hugging him – Whatever you need I'm here.

Steve – said Tony curling his face on Steve's chest – Thank you.


	12. Make A Wish

(Stark Tower – Toni's Labs)

Now, turn it to the left and… No, that is wrong – said Tony trying to build another arc reactor – But I could swear that… never mind – Said he screwing another tiny screw, he could not focus – Jarvis, I can't focus… Can you help me out?

Do you want an insight on the situation sir?

Yes, please.

I think you should rest sir – Said Jarvis politely – It's been 24 hours nonstop of work, your ability of focus has been decreasing with your energy.

So are you saying that I'm just too tired to focus?

Yes, sir.

Tony placed the future new and improved arc reactor on the bench and walked to the door to find Steve sitting on the floor outside the door sleeping with his back against the wall. Tony smiled and stopped to caress Steve's hair, he looked so cute sleeping there "why didn't he just come in?" Thought Tony messing with Steve's hair a little

Steve – Whispered Tony to him, to wake him up softly – Wake up, you are sleeping on the floor.

Tony? – Asked him smiling a little drowse – I was waiting to talk to you.

Sorry about that – said Tony helping Steve to stand, his ribs was already healed – I was working on the arc, but I'm stuck.

I realized that – said Steve Smiling

When did you come here? Why did you come in?

I wanted to talk to you, but it wasn't so urgent.

So come here – Said Tony kissing Steve's cheek and taking him by his hand – Lets eat something then we talk.

Yes, but I cook – said he smiling and climbing the stairs

On the living room, Tony sited on the chair of the dinner table and Steve began to cook

So, Steve – said Tony smiling, while Steve was picking vegetables to cook – do you cook?

Yes, I do Tony – Said he slicing some onions and carrots

Sort answer, Am I in trouble? – Said he laughing

No, Tony – said he smiling – I just need to focus on slicing the vegetables right.

Now that is something new to know – Said Tony smiling – There is a wrong way to slice it?

Yes, if you cut it too big – said he putting some spices and water on the saucepan

What are you cooking? – Said Tony resting his chin on his hand

I will cook seasoned meat and vegetables – Said Steve now slicing the small pieces of meat

Its sound yummy – said Tony laughing and watching Steve cook "How can he be so adorable?" Steve didn't mind Toni's silent gaze upon him and cooked silently with a smile, somehow pleased to be cooking to Tony, they were alone in the tower. Come to think of it the most part of time they were alone there, maybe that's why Steve felt so safe with Tony, after waking up in this future, Tony was his only anchor to the reality.

Here – said Steve putting one place with meat, rice and vegetables on Toni's side of the table – Eat it up.

Tony said nothing just eat it slowing – That's pretty good Steve, where did you learn to cook?

The "Tv guy" told me how – said he eating and looking at Tony

The "Tv guy"? – Said Tony laughing

Yes, the guy who cooks on the Tv – said he eating clueless

Oh, Steve – Said Tony laughing – You are so cute.

I'm not – Said he blushing – Stop that Tony.

Tony smiled, Steve smiled back, and both realized how rare this moment was. How rare was to be with Steve alone, sharing a meal alone was pretty difficult, there was always some another avenger, another treat to the world and to the city and the wounds of battle, every day was good as any to kill or to be killed.

Don't are you afraid Steve? – Said Tony playing with his fork on the plate

Afraid of what Tony? – Said Steve putting his hand on Toni's arm

You know, losing everything again – Said Tony putting his hand on Steve hand – We are heroes, we can die in battle anytime.

I'm not afraid – Said Steve smiling and holding Toni's hand close to his face and kissing it – When you are by my side, when you are here... I'm the bravest man in the universe; you give me strength to be brave, Tony.

S-Steve – said Tony a little embarrassed while looking deep in Steve's eyes, those blue azure eyes, he could lost himself in his eyes and don't say a word for hours, in moments like this Tony gaze at Steve's eyes to find some shelter on him – I wish I was like you Steve, you are bound to be perfect.

Perfection is an illusion Tony – Said Steve kissing again Toni's hand – And you and I, we are real.

It's sometimes feels like a dream – Said Tony moving his hand to hold Steve's face – I just don't want to wake up and find out it's not real.

See? – Said Steve running his hand on Toni's arms from his wrist to the elbow – It's real, don't you feel me?

Yes, I do Steve – Said Tony laughing, he didn't knew if Steve didn't understand his metaphor or if Steve understood it better than he – I fell you and I want you, I love you.

I love you too – Said Steve smiling and kissing Tony on his lips lightly, Steve was used to say "I love you too" every time Tony said "I love you". It's was almost an instinct as involuntary as smiling every time Tony kissed him on his cheek – Did you made a wish?

A wish? – Said Tony walking to the sink to do the dishes – Can I still get one from a birthday cake?

Of course – Said Steve sitting on a chair close to the sink – Did you made a wish?

No – said Tony smiling – Can I make it now?

Only if we light a candle – Said Steve taking a candle from a drawer on the sink and lighting it up – So, make a wish.

Ok – Said Tony closing his eyes and after a while he blow the candle out – Done.

What you wished? – Said Steve coming close to him and holding him with his arms – What was it?

I won't tell you – Said Tony wrapping his hands around Steve's back – Or else it won't come true.

(Stark Tower – Peter's Room)

So now everything is fine – said Peter smiling sitting on the bed with his legs crossed while looking to Thor sited on the floor

I see, Spider boy! – Said Thor joyfully padding his right knee – It's good that the Good captain and the tin man are happy.

Why did you ask me that? – said Peter curious

I didn't want to say something wrong to Good Captain – Said Thor nodding – You mortals are so complicated.

I guess we are – said Peter laughing – And how are Gods like?

Gods – said Thor smiling – They are different for each other.

How different?

First, usually their powers reflect themselves… Just like me, I'm the God of thunder, Spider boy – Said he punching his chest – I'm the thunder.

It's makes sense – said Peter – But Odin, does he really exist?

Yes, of course! – Said Thor laughing – Why would you ask that?

Because "Gods" like you are considered a fable – said Peter smiling – You know the Norse gods.

They are real – said Thor laughing – And Odin is a just father.

There must be good to be prince or something like that – said Peter trying to lift Thor's hammer

I'm a god – said Thor laughing when peter gave up to lift his hammer – We gods don't feel in the same way as mortal.

Them there must be difficult to be a god, don't you feel alone? – Said Peter sitting again in his bed

Yes – said Thor looking down to the floor, he looked sad – Being a god in some occasions hurts – said He smiling again and lifting his head – But it's who we are, we must accept our fate.

That was really profound – said Peter scratching his head – I guess gods make do too.

Thor laughed, padded Peter on the shoulder and left the room still laughing.


	13. My Hot Mess

(Hospital – Doctor's room)

You are fine Mr. Stark – said the doctor filling some papers – I guess you fixed your reactor.

Yes, I did – Said Tony sited on a chair in front of him, it's was almost 12 hours of tests he was exhausted, but the thought of Steve made everything better, he was waiting for him in the waiting room – Can I go?

Not quite yet - said the doctor handing him a paper with recommendations – Those are your recommendations for a fast recover

I don't like to be handed things – said Tony standing up and walking away – Send me an email with that please, or to my secretary.

I see – said the doctor putting the paper on his desk, he was heard that Tony Stark don't like to have things handed to him, but he decided to see the truth of it – I will email Mr. Potts.

Thank you doc – said he smiling and leaving the room, walking to the waiting room, but in halfway Steve met him with a Smile – Aren't you supposed to wait in the waiting room Steve?

I was – Said Steve holding Tony and kissing his forehead – But I needed to know why you were taking so long.

Never mind that – Said Tony Smiling and caressing Steve's face – Let's go home, I don't like hospitals.

Neither do I – said Steve leaving with Tony though the door, both ride Steve's Harley; As always Steve was driving while Tony rested his head on Steve's back, It was strange and good that Steve always took him home on his Harley "it's was a good investment" thought Tony with his hands wrapped around his waist his face lied on Steve's leather jacket, it fit him just right.

Steve, can I ask you a difficult question? – Said Tony on Steve's neck whispering, Steve nodded with his eyes on the road – Am I a mess?

Steve laughed and parked right in front of Stark Tower – You are my hot mess – said He kissing Tony against the wall, Tony smiled and kissed him back

Oh you two get a room – said Clint that was on the sidewalk looking at the sky – You know that this is a public place?

Oh – said Tony kissing Steve on the cheek – Don't be jealous, there's enough Tony Stark to go around, I'm sure Steve is the sharing type.

Steve blushed and took Tony by the hand – Come on Tony, I don't want any paparazzi taking pictures of us, come on in.

Tony Laughed when Clint made an angry face, this time Tony was gotten him pretty good, no good clever comeback was coming.

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

Hey Tony! – Said Peter hugging Tony that was coming into the living room – Are you ok?

Yes, I am – Said Tony Smiling, Peter was growing found of him so quickly, he almost felt like a father, what was strange because he never thought in being one – And your grades are good?

Yes, Tony – Said He helping Tony sits on the couch – I'm getting better – Steve walked in close behind smiling, he thought how cute the two of them looked.

You know I don't need your help to walk around, my ribs are healed – said Tony Smiling and sitting on the couch

Sorry – Smiled Peter sitting on a chair – I guess it's just habit, Tony.

What's up with "Tony" didn't I tell you to call me daddy? – Said Tony Laughing, Steve sat on the couch too, close to Tony, laughing too.

Come on Tony – Said Peter laughing – Don't you think I'm too old for that stuff?

There's no age limit to call me daddy – Said Tony smiling mischievous looking to Steve – Right, Steve?

T-Tony, S-shut up – said Steve looking away, peter and Tony laughed – It's not funny.

So are you ok? You heart I mean – said Peter

Yes, I built a new reactor and it's keeping everything ok.

What was wrong with the other? – said Steve putting his arm around Toni's shoulder and resting his head on Toni's chest listening to the buzzing of the arc reactor

Its power was fading away – said Tony smiling, he knew Steve was listening to the arc reactor again, Steve was so curious about technology that made Tony fell like a professor or something. It's made him feel good about himself – I'm sure it was just a mechanical wear.

So, you just need to keep on making better ones to replace? – Said Peter crossing his leg

Yes – Said Tony, he didn't want to bother Steve and Peter with all the details, but this was just half truth – Everything will be ok

Will it be Tony? – Said Steve closing his eyes

Yes, it will be Steve – said Tony Smiling, he knew Steve wanted so badly to just sleep on his chest that he let Steve doze off, Peter smiled and they talked almost whispering; Steve used to "nest" himself on Toni's chest to take a nap, he couldn't stand to sleep alone, the nightmares would come if he was without Tony around, but sometimes even when Tony was around he had nightmares, of course, nothing that hugging Tony close to him to calm him down again.

Does he do it often? - said Peter whispering with a smile

Not as often as I'd liked – said Tony smiling and running his finger thought Steve's hair – Sometimes he just like a child, it's kind of difficult not like him.

So, I take that your guys are together a long time, right?

I don't think so, I mean – said Tony thoughtful – Since he was unfrozen we talked and worked together… But, it's kind of new that we are in a relationship.

I see, you two look like a married couple – said Peter smiling – I thought it always been like that.

Tony laughed – No, in the beginning I used to hate him – said he with a smile – We used to fight a lot.

And what changed?

Everything, I learned from him… And he learned from me – Said Tony kissing Steve's forehead – Maybe I was the one who learned the most.


	14. On The Same Bed

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Tony? – Asked Steve with his head on Toni's chest – Why do we sleep in different rooms?

I haven't thought about that – Said Tony caressing Steve's blonde hair – Do you think we should sleep in the same room?

I don't know – Said Steve closing his eyes – Do you want us to share the same room?

I think we should try – Said Tony smiling and messing with Steve's chest hair – How about we start today?

Are you serious? – Said Steve smiling and holding Toni's hand – Because if you want it, I want it too.

You are so cute when you agree with me – Said Tony laughing and resting his hand on Steve's cheek – I want to try Steve.

Then I want it too – Said Steve kissing the back of Toni's hand – So tonight are we sleeping together?

I think you meant, sleeping on the same bed – said Tony laughing with a mischievous smile – or not?

O-of Course – said Steve blushing – I meant sleeping on the same bed.

Seriously? – Said Tony smiling mischievous again – Now that you were turning me on, you just want to rain on my parade?

T-that was not what I meant – said Steve Blushing a little more – I-I would like to sleep with you too…

That's very nice of you – said Tony laughing running his fingers on Steve's chest hair under his shirt – You really know how to turn me on.

T-Tony! – Said Steve trying to escape from Toni's arms, but Tony just wrapped himself around Steve's body softly in response – We are supposed to meet with the other avengers to talk about new members.

Steve – Said Tony looking into his eyes, Steve was silent, Tony just pressed his lips against Steve's lips and sliding his tongue inside Steve's mouth; He opened his mouth to received Toni's tongue without questioning, losing himself into Toni's mouth. Then was over, Tony was looking at him and smiling – I know.

It didn't look like it – Said Steve a little without breath – You always take too much of my time in… things like this.

Things like this? – Said Tony laughing – You mean with sex and kisses?

Y-yes – Said Steve blushing again, it was so easy to Tony talk about sex, but Steve was all about making love not sex – I love when we make love, but we need to focus on being heroes here…

Yes we do – Said Tony pressing Steve's back against the wall and his lips pressed again on Steve's lips – But, we are also boyfriends right? It wouldn't be strange if I couldn't kiss you?

That's not the point Tony – Said Steve holding Toni's face with his hands – We are spending too much time on us.

And what is wrong with that! – Said Tony angry looking away from Steve's gaze – Why don't we deserve to have an "us" Time?

I'm not saying this either – Said Steve facing Tony again with his hands of Toni's face – We need to do our duty first.

That's the problem with you – Said Tony taking Steve's hand off his face – What others think matter the most from you, doesn't it?

Tony, that not true… I-I – Said Steve pressing his forehead on Tony forehead, closing his eyes – I cannot forget that I'm a hero too, so are you… We need to go to meetings and keep track on the bad guys out there.

I-I'm Sorry – Said Tony holding Steve – You are right, I just want to spend more time with you.

I understand, Tony – Said Steve holding him tight and kissing Toni's head rested on his chest now – Come on, let's get ready for the meeting.

(Stark Tower – Meeting room)

This meeting is about the strange inactivity of villains in this city in the past few months – Said Captain America sited on the head of the table, Thor, Spider man, Hawkeye, Black widow and Iron man were sited on the sides of the table – Someone here have anything to report?

It's is really strange Good captain! – Said Thor padding on the table – I think we should be prepared for anything.

I agree – Said Clint with his arms crossed – This city never been so quiet, even in the night.

Does shield knows anything about it? – Asked Tony to Natasha

No, we are puzzled too – said she resting her hand on the table – The city is too clean and the villains we know are too quiet.

I see – Said Cap – We should then be careful and double our shifts at night to be safe, in meanwhile we need to discuss about the criteria of recruiting and joining for new avengers.

New Avengers? – Said Peter a little confused – Do we need more avengers?

It's not that we need – said Clint – but it's always good to have some replacement material, just in case that we need a specific skill for a mission.

Like Hulk? – Said Tony chucking – Where is he?

Bruce is off to… somewhere – said Natasha frowning her lip

Meaning Shield doesn't know where Bruce is – Said Tony smiling – That's strange, how can you misplace a giant green guy with anger management issues?

You don't "misplace" Bruce; you just try to manage him – Said Clint

We'd better not count with Hulk – said Steve crossing his arms – It would be good to have him here, though.

So, do we have anybody in the "avenger joining radar" – Asked Peter smiling

We have been considering re-joining the Wasp – Said Steve taking off this hood/mask – and the giant man.

It's been a long time we don't see those two – Said Tony smiling – I wonder if they are married still.

Wasp and Giant man? – Said Peter puzzled – Never heard of them.

You are too young to know them – Said Clint smiling – They were the two first avengers, we had a lot of them.

And what happened? – Asked Peter

They left, I supposed they got married and gave up the "hero life" – said Tony looking though the windows and gazing at the blue skies – Lucky ones.

Steve smiled, he knew that Tony wanted so badly a normal life where we could work and have a normal family;

Don't we have anybody else? – Asked Natasha

Yes, we do – Said Thor – The red witch, the mercury god and the School of intelligent humans!

Excuse-me? – Asked Peter more confused – whom?

The Scarlet witch, quickly silver, and the mutants from Xavier institute – Said Clint – The former two were avengers for a time, they did a good job.

I see – Said Steve still looking at Tony who as gazing at the skies still – What you suggest Tony?

That we find others avengers besides those – said Tony without looking at the others – We should try somebody new.

So what you guys think? – Said Steve looking again at everybody

That we need time to find new avengers and decide on it – said Natasha – It's never easy to find a good avenger, I remember about some "fake avengers" trying to destroy us from the inside out.

You mean you read that on Shield files – said Tony now looking at Natasha– We know that shield knows Natasha.

I see – said Natasha smiling – Well, shield know a lot of things.

Exactly – said Tony – That's why this is strange, this inactivity of villains is clearly a plot… And the one who is behind it is very careful to fool shield like this.

There's no use to think about that now – said Steve standing up – Avengers dismissed, we need to think about those questions.

Everybody left the room except Tony that was looking thought the window and Steve that was staring at him

Something wrong Tony? – Said Steve walking towards him and resting his hand on Toni's shoulder

I'm sorry – Said Tony closing his eyes – I'm not the type of guy to be dreaming awake like this.

It's ok – Said Steve kissing Toni's neck from behind – I'm here to protect you, Tony.

Tony just stood up and kissed Steve faintly on the cheek – Thank you, I love you Steve.

I love you too – Said Steve holding Tony, he was so cold, that was a strange feeling – You are too cold, are you ok?

Yes, I am – Said Tony almost without breath and dizzy – Take… Me to… The hospital… Steve.


	15. Two Meetings And One Dinner

(Hospital – ICU)

Steve? – Said Tony in a husky voice, he had tubes in his nose and his throat was dry – Steve? – He said again, his voice was too weak, his vision a blur – Where am I?

Mr. Stark you are in the hospital – Said the nurse holding his hand – You blood pressure fell too fast and too low.

What? – Said Tony with his vision becoming clear again – Where's Steve?

Mr. Rogers is outside, you've been sleeping for two days… - Said the nurse checking his eyes – You need to be here so that we can be sure you are better.

I see – Said Tony trying to make sense of all those machinery – Why so many machines?

We thought you would be in coma by now – Said the nurse checking the machines – The doctor will see you, also I will let Mr. Rogers come in to talk with you for a while.

Thanks – Said Tony trying to snap out of his dizziness – I would like to talk with him.

The Nurse left the room with a smile and minutes after Steve came into to the room dressed in a military uniform, he sat on a chair close to Tony and held his hand.

I thought I would lose you – Said he kissing Toni's hand – You were so cold, I was scared… Are you ok? Tony?

Yes – Said Tony smiling, he didn't think Steve would look anymore cuter than that – You look so cute in this uniform.

Steve blushed, he didn't realize that he was wearing uniform – I needed to do a public speech for the government, it's good that you are awake now.

It's good to be awake – Said Tony holding Steve hand, Steve's hands were so warm, but rough – It's good to feel your hands again too.

Tony… I-I – Steve tried to say something, but Tony just smiled in reply

It's ok Steve – Said Tony smiling – Just say it.

How you know what I'm going to ask? – Said Steve a little surprised, but Steve was an open book already for Tony

I know you Steve – Said Tony closing his eyes – I lied to you, about fixing the reactor.

Why Tony? – said Steve worried

I wasn't able to bring it to a top performance – said Tony smiling – maybe I'm becoming too old and not as smart as before.

That's not true – Said Steve kissing Tony on the forehead – You'll find a way to fix it.

Thank you, Steve – Said Tony opening his eyes, he knew that Steve would always be there to hold his hand – I will come up with something.

I know you will – Said Steve smiling, Tony pick up Steve's cap and wear it on

I think I don't look as cute as you in a uniform – Said Tony now gazing at Steve's chest – You really look nice in that uniform.

T-Tony – Said Steve blushing, the doctor come into the room – I think I need to leave now, but I will be in the waiting room

The doctor nodded, Steve stood and turned to the door – Hun, This uniform really make your ass look nicer – said Tony laughing Steve turned red, the doctor laughed too and Steve left the room

So, Mr. Stark – Said the doctor checking his eyes – You seems fine now, I presume your reactor it isn't keeping your heart pumping as it should be.

Yes, you guessed right, doc – said Tony Smiling – Can I go now?

I'm afraid no – Said the doctor smiling – We will keep you here just for tonight.

Ok, then – said Tony closing his eyes – anything else I should know?

At the moment, no – said the doctor leaving the room

(Stark Tower – Meeting Room)

James? – Said Natasha walking into the room, James was on a chair looking at the ceiling – What you are doing here?

I need you guys to consider me as an avenger member – said he looking at Natasha, who just sat on a chair face to him

Well, I think you have already two votes, Steve's and mine – said she smiling and playing with a flock of her short red hair – So do you really want to be an avenger?

Yes – said James thoughtful – I want to be part of you guys.

I see – said she smiling a little mischievous – So it's Tony now or it's still Steve?

None – said he smiling too – or maybe both.

Natasha chuckled – That would be something else – James chucked and stood up

I will come back later, when Tony is ok…

So you know about him – said Natasha smiling again – Who told you?

Steve told me, yesterday.

Do you have any thoughts on that? – Asked she watching his reaction closely, James just frowned one eyebrow

Yes, I hope he gets better – Natasha smiled again

That's nice of you to say.

What are you trying to say? – said James now curious

Nothing – said she smiling secretively, Natasha could read others so well that sometimes this was a fun game to play, and she knew what James was thinking – Steve's still in the hospital, maybe he comes back to eat and take a shower until the end of the day.

I don't like when you do you "know it all" trick on me Natasha – Said he leaving the room a little grumpy, he was thinking about Steve.

(Stark Tower – Steve's room)

Mr. Rogers do you need any assistance? – Said Jarvis

Yes, I would appreciate that Jarvis – said Steve trying to recharge his Cell phone – Where do I put that to recharge?

Mr. Rogers please dock it on the Dock station, like you do with the iPod.

I see – said Steve docking it and smiling – that how Tony does it then… Jarvis can you prepare me a bath on the bathroom? I need to eat something first.

Yes, Sir – said Jarvis, Steve went to the kitchen where he found James cooking something

James? – Said he surprised – Do you cook? That's a surprise.

Well, I'm cooking some boiled meat and potatoes, do you want some? – Said James smiling, he knew Steve would be hungry when we come home

Yes, thank you – said he sitting on the table – I'm starving.

I bet you are – said James serving him the meat and the potatoes, Steve ate it up quickly… James smiled then laughed, Steve smiled back with his a piece of potato on his cheek – That was fast, not too fan of hospital food aren't you?

You can say that again – said Steve smiling, he was satisfied with the meal, finally a good meal after two days eating poorly – I didn't want to eat out while Tony was on the hospital;

I see, I'm glad you like it – said James eating some too – You know…

Your bath is ready Mr. Rogers – said Jarvis interrupting then – I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Barnes.

It's ok Jarvis – Said James smiling at Steve again – You should take a shower now, you must be tired.

I'm tired James – said Steve smiling – Thank you for the meal.

Don't thank me Steve – Said James eating a potato – I don't like to eat alone.


	16. First Night In The Same Bed

(Stark Tower – Toni's room)

Yeah, I think is what really means to be "back to Black" – Said Tony lying on the bed, Steve Sat on a chair close to him

It so good to have you back – Said Steve coming close to Tony attempting to kiss him, but Tony just held him face and looked at him – Something wrong?

I've been wondering – said Tony pausing and looking at Steve's eyes – I've been wondering why did you kiss James that day on the rooftop?

I-I – Said Steve blushing, Tony just caught him off guard – I forgot to tell you that, how do you know?

One word Steve, Jarvis – said Tony frowning one eyebrow – Why did you do Steve?

I-I – Said Steve knowing that we could not explain in a way that Tony didn't get angry with him – I wanted to know if I liked him.

Then you kissed him?! – Said Tony angry – I can't believe you did that!

Sorry Tony – Said Steve holding Tony with his face on Toni's chest – Sorry.

I should… - Said Tony pausing, silently hurt, Steve knew he was deadly jealous of James… But somehow he could not bring himself to be angry with Steve; He just stared at Steve's face "What do I do now?"

Tony, please say something – said Steve with his hand on the back of Toni's head – Are you angry?

I was – Said Tony looking away from Steve's gaze – I hate you!

Steve's eyes became full of tears, it struck him deep, like a deadly shot on his heart – Tony, how come you say that?

And I love you – said Tony looking at him, and suddenly kissing him angrily, his hand roughly running on Steve's back – I hate not be able to be angry with you… - Said he breathless in the arms of his brave soldier – Why can I just be angry with you for kissing another man? Why can I just punch you in the face and walk away? – Said Tony embracing Steve and shedding a lonely tear – Why?

I'm sorry, Tony… - Said Steve catching Toni's tear with his fingertip, them caressing Toni's hair – I know I shouldn't have done that, but I really needed to know if I loved him; I can't lie to you, I was weak, and he was there for me… I'm sorry I hurt you, but I love you Tony, I love you.

You idiot! – Said Tony punching Steve on the face, but for Steve it was just a weak punch that cut slightly his lip… Steve just smiled; Tony kissed him right after it, sucking the cut in his lips, tasting his blood – I know, I love you too.

Steve smiled again; Tony hid himself in Steve's chest a little upset – Am I forgiven?

Yes, don't you ever do it again! – Said Tony with his voice a little muffed, he was too proud to cry, he just hid himself and held Steve instead – Next time I won't be so nice.

Steve chucked with his lip hurting a little, he didn't mind the pain; He gladly would take another punch if it would make Tony feel better. Steve's chin found the back of Toni's neck and stood there until Tony fell asleep – This is our first time sleeping together in the same room, I'm glad we kept our deal after all.

(Stark Tower – Living room)

Stop right there mortal, or you'll feel the Wrath of The Thunder's God! – Said Thor to someone that was walking into the living room, it was night and the lights were off

Thor, calm down… It's me – Said James turning the lights on – You really scared me.

Sorry, Friend Barnes! – Said Thor in a low voice – I thought it was a villain!

I needed to talk to you – Said James a little surprised that Thor could actually speak in low voice – first what up with the low voice?

The black spider women told me she was having a "beauty dream" - Said Thor pointing at Natasha's room

I see – Said James smiling, Natasha knew how to handle Thor pretty well – Do you know that I want to be an Avenger?

Welcome then, Good Friend! – said Thor bear hugging James that could not help but release a "You are hurting me!" sound that made Thor release him with a smile

Actually, I need your vote Thor – said James trying to put his shoulder's blade into place again – So that I can be an avenger.

You have my Vote! Friend, but will it displease the Tin man?

Why it would?

Isn't the metal man Jealous of you?

Not anymore Thor – said James smiling and leaving the room – He is my friend now.

Thor smiled and turned the light off so he could return to sleep on the couch.

(Stark Tower – Toni's Room)

Morning Tony – Said Steve Embracing Tony in the bed, his breath smelled mint – I brought you breakfast in the bed!

Steve? – Asked Tony kissing Steve's cheek half asleep – You brought me breakfast? – Tony smiled "That's so cute of you"

Steve placed the plate on Toni's tights and smiled – Open your mouth – said Steve with a spoon filled with cereal and milk

Come on Steve – said Tony with a half smile – I can eat by myself you know?

Tony, pleaseeee? – Said Steve making a cute face, Tony just smiled almost blushing and opened his mouth; Steve fed him without anymore protest… After finishing a bow with cereal Steve gave Tony a cup of coffee – Here, I know that you love it.

Thank you Steve – said Tony drinking the coffee – Why are you doing this?

Well… - Said Steve scratching his neck with a smile

I'm not angry anymore – Said Tony finishing his coffee – It was good that we fought yesterday… Unless you are expecting some reward, are you?

Of course not! – Said Steve crossing his arms and looking away, but blushing anyway

That too bad – said Tony placing the plate on the floor close to the bed – I could reward you for that good breakfast, but if you would-

Steve took Toni's cover off him and jumped to kissing Tony against the bed – I never said I would like it… - Whispered Steve with a smile, Tony just embraced him kissing his chin

That's good Steve… I see that I've been training you pretty well.

So you are my master? – Said Steve a little hurt – Do I look like a dog?

A sexy dog, maybe, or a sexy lion – said Tony kissing Steve again on the chin – Don't you like it?

T-Tony! – Said Steve blushing, Tony understood this as a "Yes" and kissed him again on the neck biting a little, He knew how to be ticklish with Steve – T-Tony? What are you doing?

Isn't that obvious, Steve? – Said Tony licking Steve middle chest and going up to Steve's chin making him shake a little, it was so strange how Steve was so sensible to small touches like this one, he made some innocent faces that Tony loved to watch – Ready for you reward?

T-Tony… I-I – Said Steve blushing a little more – I think I heard something…

Steve, shut up – said Tony a little bossy kissing Steve on the mouth and moaning

Tony… - Steve tried to say something, but just flipped over him and putted him against the bed, Tony kissed Steve again making him be quiet, at same time tasting his tongue

Tony? – Said Jarvis

What Jarvis, can you see that I'm kinda busy here? – Yelled Tony turning around, but keeping his hands on Steve's chest

Sir, The avengers alarm is on. – Said Jarvis politely – Do I activate the iron suit?

Come on! – Said Tony now hearing the alarm – Can I just have my way with my boyfriend without an alarm sounding? No, I have to put on my iron suit to save people.

Steve grabbed Tony face and kissed him – Come on, let go… When we come back I will reward you for that.

You'd better do that, Steve – Said Tony running to his lab, Steve ran to his room to put his Captain America uniform.


	17. Larva men?

(New York – Downtown)

So what is Red, smelly and throw curses at you? – Said Tony playfully flying over the city

Come on Tony! – Said Steve parking his motorcycle – No Jokes, the larva men are attacking the city.

Geez – said Tony shooting at one of larva man back to the big pit opened on the floor –Light up Steve, those guys are pathetic.

Don't underestimate them – Said Natasha fighting them off with a metal pipe – They burn everything they touch.

Thor can you make it rain? – Said Clint laughing – Sorry about that, I forgot you just can cast lighting things?

You should not mock me, look closely and you will not be disappointed eyes of eagle – Said Thor spinning his hammer, the wind began to blow in a circular manner, some the lava man ran away, the rest of them became stone – Thor smiled and lift his hammer high – We won!

Don't you guys think that letting Thor do that just spoiled the fun of it? – Said Tony landing close to Steve that was sitting on the floor now all covered in sweat due to the fighting

Maybe it was – Said Natasha throwing the pipe away and cleaning her hair from the ashes – But they were many, and we have now a big pit on the middle of the city.

Party is over then? – Said Peter sitting on a tree close to Thor, he was wearing his spider man clothes

Hey! – Said Steve looking at him – You should be at school.

I know cap – said Peter climbing down the three – I will be going.

Come on Cap – said Tony Smiling and padding Steve's shoulder – Let the boy have some fun.

Tony, you are his guardian, you should be the one that is responsible here! – Said Steve a little upset

When you get like this you make things hard for me, if you know what I mean… Steve– Said Tony taking his helmet off and helping Steve to stand – You shouldn't turn me on…

T-Tony! –Said Steve blushing, this made Peter go away a little embarrassed, Natasha shook her head and Clint made a "grossed out" face

Get a room you two! – Said Clint

We will Clint – Said Tony laughing – And I'll do bad things with you Steve… later.

T-Tony! – Said Steve looking away from Tony mischievous look on his face

AHEM! – Coughed Thor aloud – How will we fix this hole here?

That's a work for shield… Don't you guys think that? – Said Tony putting his helmet on – Now we need to go home, right Steve?

No, we need to check if any civilian needs help – said Steve clueless – Don't you want to help?

Steve, that's why we have the army and hospitals – Said Tony tilting his head– They will be here soon, right now, we have to go home, right?

I still don't get what you are trying to say – Said Steve while looking Natasha laughing, Clint trying not to laugh, and Thor shaking his head with a smile.

Come on now Steve! – Said Tony hugging Steve and flying with him – You need to reward me.

Oh…! – Said Steve smiling – I get it…

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

So what was wrong with this? – Said Clint to Natasha that was sited legs crossed on the couch – We won right?

Yes, but those enemies weren't the real lava men – Said Natasha sliding her finger tough on an ipad – They have a strange chip inside them…

I see… That's was what shield found out until now, right? – Said Tony walking into the room – Did they find out that those "chips" have some kind of voodoo in it?

Voodoo? – Asked Natasha looking at Tony – What are you talking about?

So they didn't – say Tony smiling happily – I found out that there's some familiar magic on them.

Define "Familiar magic" – Said Clint a little confused

Asgardian magic – Said Tony a little concerned – but I don't believe we are dealing with Loki, this kind of magic is just giving "fuel" to the machinery… It's look like the Melter…

But he is dead – Said Natasha – He was murdered on his own lab, it can't be him.

Let's do the math… Someone that has magical power enough to fuel an army of fake larva men, open a hole in the middle of the city, and that can resurrect someone… - Said Tony with his finger on his chin

Enchantress! – Said Thor storming into the room – She escaped from her prison!

We have a winner! – said Tony smiling

But the Enchantress doesn't have resurrection powers, and she isn't that powerful – said Clint confuse, Thor just stood there even more confused

Yes, but she can bend time and space, she can travel into the time… and maybe she got something to amplify her power – said Natasha smiling – It's fit perfectly, them we are up against two villains, Melter and enchantress.

I don't understand, what is the widow woman is saying? – Said Thor confused sitting on the floor

Those larva men weren't real, they were a diversion - said Steve throwing a newspaper on a coffee table, Tony smiled at him "I'm so proud of you" - only one building vanished…

The genetic research laboratory– Said Tony smiling – I've been there.

So what are we waiting? – Said Clint – We aren't supposed to go check it?

Don't bother – said Tony – Jarvis, can you show us the flying robot Ten-oh-zero?

Yes, sir – said Jarvis turning on the TV, it showed the city, no hole was in it

What happened with the big pit? – Asked Steve

There was never a pit in the city – Said Thor crossing his arms – That was a foul illusion!

But we fought against real lava men – said Clint

Yes, and they took a real building, the genetic laboratory – said Tony walking down to his laboratory – I need to think on it.

I'll go to shield headquarters; maybe we can track Enchantress down – said Natasha entering the elevator

Steve sat on the couch and looked at Thor – What do we do?

Well, do you guys know how to play poker? – Said Clint smiling


	18. Strip Poker?

(Stark Tower – Living Room)

So, I guess this is a full house right? – Said Steve playing his hand on a table, Clint made a piss off face and Thor scratched his head – I guess I won, again…

That's not possible – said Clint that was just wearing a hat, underwear and socks; While Thor was wearing underwear and socks – It's the fourth time in a row!

I think playing this "Unclothed poker" with good captain was a fool's idea! – said Thor taking his socks off

I thought it would be funny – said Clint taking his socks off too – But that's it Steve, you won our clothes… I really don't know how you did that!

What is happening here? – Said Tony walking into the room with his coffee mug empty; Tony looked at Steve that was fully clothed – Where you guys playing Strip poker?

Yes, but Lucky Captain won – Said Thor crossing his arms

Come on guys! Didn't you guys win not even once?– Said Tony looking at Steve's embarrassed face – It seems that I have to take his clothes off without any of you guys help.

That wasn't the intention – Said Clint – We were just bored, and I didn't know he was so good at poker.

It was fun guys – said Steve smiling – you guys can take your clothes back; I don't want to keep them.

Thank you good captain! – Said Thor putting his clothes on again, Clint did the same and just left the room a little embarrassed; Tony sat on a chair close to Steve and smiled

So Steve Rogers know how to get two guys undressed only by playing the right cards… Why I am not surprised? - Said Tony smiling and mischievous looking at his chest hair

T-tony! – Said Steve blushing – That wasn't a nice compliment…

Of course it was – said Tony touching Steve's chest hair with his left hand – Hun, I like your chest's hair

Tony, Stop that – said Steve blushing and holding Toni's hand with his both hands – We are in a common place, anyone can come in at any time.

That's why I like you, are you afraid to get carried away? – Said Tony now holding Steve's hand and looking into his eyes – Are you?

T-Tony! – Said Steve in a soft way, looking at him with a smile

AHEM! – Coughed Thor that was in the room the whole time – I'm still in the presence of you two, Tin man!

Thor! – said Tony a little surprised, he forgot he was there dressing himself up – I forgot you were here.

I was going to tell you that – Said Steve chucking – Thor still in the room, Tony.

Thank you for the heads up, Steve – said Tony a little embarrassed – But I came here just for coffee.

I need to know something – Said Thor crossing his arms – And only Good old captain and Metal man can answer me.

Ok – Said Tony filling his cup with coffee – What is on your mind?

Are you and two together now? – Said Thor in a innocent way

Oh my! – Said Tony teasing Thor – I didn't know the almighty God of thunder would like to join us!

T-Tony! – Said Steve lightly punching Toni's shoulder

Ok Steve, I ask him if he want to do it three-way, just stop punching me! – Said Tony smiling, Steve blushed deeply red this time

I wasn't asking to join your bounding time, Tin man! – Said Thor laughing – I'm asking if you two are a couple.

Yes, we are – said Tony without any doubt, Steve blushed and nodded – Why do you ask?

Oh – said Thor a little embarrassed – for nothing…

Ok, there's something there – said Tony suspicious – What it's going on Thor?

Nothing, I just read in a "stars book" that our Justice captain was in and out with Tony Stark… - Said Thor innocently – Does it means that sometimes you and good captain aren't a couple?

Where did you… read that? – Said Tony smiling, he thought that was funny that gossip magazines turned their eyes to a hero's couple – and that's complicated.

I see – said Thor standing up – The red hair woman showed me the Stars books.

Steve smiled at Tony that laughed, Thor made a confused face; the idea of Thor reading a gossip magazine was really funny for Tony.

(Stark Tower - Peter's room)

Hello Tony, what are you doing here? – Asked Peter on the roof

Tony? Where? – said Tony looking beside him

Come on Tony! – Said Peter laughing – Stop playing this game, I won't call you daddy.

Peter, What are you talking about? – Said Tony looking at him – I'm Steve don't you see?

Actually no, you are Tony Stark… Did you hit your head or something? – Said Peter handling him a mirror

I'm Tony?! – Said Tony looking at his reflection with a surprised face, it didn't look like he was joking – What is happening?

Ok, Tony you clearly need to go to a hospital… - Said Peter taking Tony to the living room – guys, Tony thinks he is Steve, I think he needs a doctor.

Natasha was sited with Clint's bow in hand, Thor was with a book and wearing glasses, Clint was sat on the couch with an angry expression talking with someone on the phone, and Steve was with a notebook on his lap while he took a drink of coffee.

We just found out – said everybody in one voice

Someone changed our bodies – Said Thor closing the book he was holding – I'm not Thor, I'm Bruce.

Peter, are you in your body? – Said Steve finishing his coffee – And I'm not Steve, I'm Tony, in case you didn't guessed.

I'm still in my body St- Tony – said Peter a little confused – Let me get this right, Clint and Natasha, Tony and Steve, Bruce and Thor, changed bodies, Right?

Yes – said Tony in Steve's body – We need to find who swapped our bodies, so that we can "un-swap" them.

Now I get it – said Steve in Toni's body – So now I'm Tony… - He smiled while he filled a cup with whiskey – So, I can get drunk right?

Don't you ever think about doing this with my body! – Said Tony in Steve's body – Only I can get myself drunk Steve!

That will be amazing cap! – Said Clint in Natasha's body laughing – Drink it up!

I look like a fool – Said Natasha in Clint's body – Don't make look like a fool, or else…

Sorry Nathy – Said Clint in Natasha's body – Don't hurt me; remember that you'll be only hurting yourself.

Bruce in Thor's body Laughed like a thunder, shaking the building – Sorry guys, it's difficult to control his voice.

What are we going to do now? – Said Steve in Toni's body while drinking a cup of whiskey

First, stop drinking Steve! – Said Tony in Steve's body –That's my body!

I'm sorry Tony – Said Steve in Toni's body smiling a little happy already – I promise that I'll make up to you baby… Just let me drink another glass.

Let the Good Captain have some mead Metal Man! – Said Thor in Bruce's body walking into the room - It will do him good!

Guys! – Said Peter taking his mask off – What will we do?

I already called Shield – Said Natasha in Clint's body – They will send us a specialist.

What sort of specialist? – Asked Bruce in Thor's body

An X one – Answered Natasha


	19. Under Steve's Skin

(Stark Tower – Rooftop)

Tony in Steve's body was on the rooftop, looking down to the city, He felt the urge to go there alone for a while, the others avengers were on the meeting room.

I've never felt like this – Said Tony to himself; it was this way that Steve felt, a little lonely and lost? Being in the super soldier body's was empowering, he felt fast and stronger that he could ever feel in his armor – Does he feels like this all the time?

Tony stood up walking on the edge of the rooftop like some kind of kid just finding out who he was; Then he closed his eyes, even so he could feel where to step, he could hear the cars down on the road and the birds above; It's felt like everything was in his reach.

Steve! – Shouted James from the elevator door, Tony opened his eyes and jumped close to him, he was fast and strong and it felt fantastic – What were you doing?

Nothing, I was just enjoying the view – Said Tony realizing that James didn't knew about him and Steve's "body swap"

Are you ok? That was so not you – Said James sitting on the floor with Tony

Yes, it's me Barn- James – Said Tony almost ruining his façade – So why you are here?

I came to see you – Said James unaware that he was actually talking to Tony – Is Tony giving you a hard time about that kiss yet?

No – Said Tony smiling a little wolfish – You know, right now I feel like Tony is the one for me, I would never leave him.

James smiled shy, Tony kept smiling and watching closely his reaction – I'm Sorry, James – Said Tony putting his hand on his shoulder – I know you like him.

Actually – Said James covering Toni's hand with his – I lied, I like you… I finally figured that out, I love you…

Tony made a shocked face, hate and pity filled him, he hated James for lying, but had some pit on him for being the one that grabbed Steve from him somehow; Tony stood in silence, James covered his face with both hands.

I'm sorry, Steve, you are amazing and Tony is lucky to have you – Tony interrupted James holding his face with both hand, he could see tears coming down like rain

Don't you be sorry for loving someone, James – Tony began to understand, that James loved Steve as much as him and it was so selfish of him to ask Steve not see James – I want- Toni's words got struck on his throat

I know, you don't love me – Said James resting his head on Steve's chest – You already told me.

"Did he?" Thought Tony while he was holding James with both of his arms crossed on his back

Don't say anything Steve – continued James, he wasn't crying anymore, but now he was somewhat content – Just hold me, you are the only one I've got now.

Tony held him, He didn't knew James was alone like Steve was, he was so much alike Steve; The way he would hold and touch, even the way he cried, Tony understood on silence why Steve kissed him.

James, I found Tony… Or he found me, but I'm sure you will find someone that loves you – Tony ran his fingers thought his hair caressing him like a child, he felt warm inside, it was his feelings or Steve feelings that made him say it? Tony was enjoying somehow to do something like this, to be sweet and brave, maybe that was Steve's influence over him, or it was only his Captain feeling's already blurring his actions?

Thank you Steve – Said James backing away from him and whipping away his last tears with his sleeve – Tony is a very lucky guy, I hope I didn't put you with any trouble with him.

You didn't James – Said Tony smiling warm and wide like Steve, it came so naturally to him that for one second he almost forgot he was Tony not Steve – Tony its ok with us, it's ok for you to love me, and I think Tony knows… But he doesn't mind it.

Do you think he knows that I was lying? – Said James looking at the horizon, it was a sunny and warm day, a coldish breeze blew his hair

Maybe, but take it from me – Said Tony standing up and kissing James on the cheek like he would kiss a brother– He understands you, Tony Stark can be a little tough, but he understand you.

That's odd – said James smiling – Last time you told me that for a genius he was pretty stubborn and jealous sometimes.

He is both – said Tony laughing, now that was something Steve would say

(Stark Tower – Meeting room)

So where is Tony? – Asked Steve in Toni's body

He is coming to the room Mr. Rogers – Said Jarvis

Good, can we get started? I want my body back, being a girl feels funny – Said Clint in Natasha's body

Being in your body isn't that cool either – Said Natasha in Clint's body – You seemed to be always hungry.

I cannot say I'm not enjoying being tall and strong without Hulk's presence – Said Bruce in Thor's body

The green Doctor can have his body Back, I feel a terrible angrier inside me… - Said Thor in Bruce's body – I don't know how the green doctor control it so easily.

What's up Folks!? – Said Tony in Steve's body dancing his way into the room and jumping to his chair – Missed me?

Tony Stop joking, while we have a guest - Said Steve looking at Professor Xavier on the end of the table

Hey Charles! – Said Tony smiling – Wassup chaps?!

Charles just smiled and said politely – I'm good Tony, I see someone pulled a juvenile joke on the avengers.

Yeah, that not nice at all – Said Peter looking at Tony – They can't changes some kid's parents all out blue, it can traumatize a child.

Tony Laughed and Steve crossed his arms and shook his head – So Charles; do you know how to reverse us to normal? – Asked Bruce analyzing Thor hammer

Yes, and actually it's pretty simple – Said Charles smiling


	20. The One With Many Waves

(Stark Tower – Toni's Lab)

So do you really believe that there's something here? – Asked Steve in Toni's body

If Xavier said it, then is true – Said Tony in Steve's body, they were searching for something

I know that Tony, but do you believe a device can do such tricks with the whole town and us? – Asked Steve again a little worried - he felt strange - he felt normal for the longest time in his life, no super strength, no super speed, no super nothing… Its feels good to be normal even for a while, Toni's body had some beautiful shapes and was soft to touch

Maybe, I've already seen too many crazy things in this life, everything is possible – Said Tony looking under his machines – Don't you believe its possible Steve?

I don't know – said Steve sitting on the table, he felt good that Tony wasn't so heavy as he, for the first time he feel somewhat safe up there looking at Tony in his body

Hey! Are you spying on my ass up there? – Said Tony, Steve smiled mischievous as Tony would

No, I'm looking at myself… - Said Steve smiling again, he felt somehow strange looking at him, he wanted to kiss Tony, but it would feel awkward

And do you like what you see? – Said Tony standing up and getting close to Steve

I like who I'm seeing – said Steve warping his hands around Tony – I see you Tony.

So are you into that kinky Stuff of pleasing yourself – said Tony smiling, Steve blushed as Tony kissed him on the forehead as Steve would do –That must be the first time I saw myself bushing over a simple kiss in the forehead.

Steve just smiled, he knew how Tony felt when he was near, Tony was different from him in so many things, but at same time Tony was so similar to him; Tony smell was so alike his own, even Toni's lips had the same taste as his lips.

Steve, I'm sorry about that fight we had – Said Tony resting his head on Steve shoulder – I love you Steve, I was a fool, I should've trusted in you like I love you.

Its ok Tony, you don't-

Yes, I do… - Said Tony Kissing Steve lips awkwardly, he forgot he was too big to Steve support his body, then he held Steve, it's felt strange letting Steve kissing him like that, Tony liked to be on control of things

Is something wrong? – Said Steve pulling his lips away to look at Toni's face a little embarrassed

I'm sorry Steve, I like your body, but I its difficult not hurt you, I mean me – Steve laughed softly and kissed Tony against the wall, holding his sides, running his fingers thought his chest

Then let me love you – Said Steve kissing Toni's neck, his tongue running free all the way to Toni's lips, Steve stopped and smiled, Steve lock Toni's lower lip between his lips; Tony now understood why Steve was so sensitive to touch, he has some kind of awareness in his body. While Steve kissed him and played with his nipples he felt strokes of pleasure, Tony could feel Steve teeth slightly on his tongue, he could feel his hand on his pants, going slowly and dangerous down close to his manhood.

Stop! – Said Tony holding Steve's face

What's the matter? – Whispered Steve softly a little surprised with his hand still on Toni's pants

I don't know, I'm… Afraid – Said Tony meekly looking away from Steve's gaze

Don't be afraid Tony, I'm here with you – Said Steve slowly taking Toni's pants off him – Do you trust me?

Yes, I do – said Tony now unbuttoning Steve's shirt – I love you.

I love you too – Said Steve taking his shirt off and warping his hand around Toni's neck – Let's make love.

Here? Right now? Like this? – Said Tony surprised that Steve actually wanted him to make love there in the lab

Yes, Tony, I want you – Said Steve pressing Toni's back against the table – Why are you scared?

I'm not Steve, just now; I think it's not the time – Said Tony smiling, but a rising in his pants said otherwise, Steve smiled and climbed on him

Tony, let's make love now – Said he a little bossy holding Toni's shirt – I'm not giving you choice.

(Stark Tower – Peter's Room)

Hey, that thing is strange – said Peter holding a strange ball made of some metal like material – Who put it in there?

Hey Spider Boy! – said Thor walking into the room – That's the device that Chair Professor told us about, it called "The one full of waves".

That's why it didn't change me? – Said Peter putting it in his backpack – I was too close to it

How come you didn't see it earlier Spider boy? - Said Thor sitting in the floor, what looked strange because he was in Bruce's body

My room is a mess – Said Peter putting some clothes in a box – I was cleaning it up today, cap told me that would make Tony proud.

I see – Laughed Thor – So take "the one with many waves" to the meeting room – Said Thor leaving the room

Ok – Said Peter putting his backpack on

(Stark Tower – Meeting Room)

So do we smash it? – Asked Clint crossing his arms while looking at the device

Of course not! – Said Tony with a big smile – Let me open and see how this thing works!

Professor Xavier told us revert its magnetic field, that should do the trick – Said Steve taking the device – So nobody will smash it OR open it.

Tony pouted, Clint looked away, Natasha smiled, Thor crossed his arms and Bruce was taking a nap on his chair.

So how do we do it? – Asked Steve handling the device to Tony

It will take a while – Said Tony looking at it – I'll build something for it on my lab.

So we will have to be that way for how long? – Said Clint blowing a flock of hair from his face

Two days – Said Tony Smiling – But there's silver line here Clint, now you are a hot chick.

Funny Tony, very Funny – Said Clint Leaving the room

Well, you guys got such a bad luck – Said Tony leaving too – I can't complain.

Steve blushed and the remaining avengers looked at him with strange looks on his faces

AHEM! – Said Thor leaving the room – I'm hungry

So Steve – Said Natasha on Clint's body – Tony seemed a little too happy, what happened down into the lab while we are searching up here?

N-Nothing – Said Steve blushing red blight – W-Why do you ask?

Then I thought I'm hearing things – Said Natasha standing up – I could swear someone was screaming "Oh God Steve!"

Y-You are lying – said Steve blushing a little more – We didn't make so much noise.

Gotcha! – Said Natasha laughing and now leaving the room

While we are searching for the device – Said Steve trying somehow to hide such an obvious thing, Natasha smiled and laughed because Steve looked really cute when he was embarrassed, even in Toni's body.


	21. Bound To Last Forever

(Stark Tower – Tony Bedroom)

I'm glad I'm in my body again – Said Steve holding Tony on the bed, it was morning and Tony kept his eyes closed

So do I, Steve – Said Tony with a thin smile on his face, Steve looked at him and smiled too, the briefly days they've been in each other bodies were strange and enlightening, Steve knew more about Tony and his additions for coffee and drink, and Tony knew how was like to be Captain America – What happened with Loki?

Thor caught him again… He just wanted to pull a joke on us, he "returned" the lab – Said Steve running his fingers thought Toni's hair – It was a mixed illusion of his.

Loki really can be a brat – Said Tony laughing softly – I'm glad I don't have a brother.

I would love to have one – Said Steve he was looking at the ceiling and thinking about how Bucky was the brother he never had

You do – Said Tony opening his eyes and kissing the back of Steve's hand softly – You've got Bucky back, right?

It means you aren't jealous anymore? – Said Steve surprised

Yes, I get it – Said Tony resting his head on Steve's chest – Who wouldn't want a piece of you?

T-Tony! – Said Steve blushing

What? – Said Tony running his hand on Steve's abdomen – I already have you and I just can't get enough.

T-Tony… T-that's no way to say you love me – Said Steve trying to hide the redness in his face by looking away

I'm not saying I love you with that – Said Tony climbing on Steve's abdomen and taking his shirt off – I love you, now I'm saying… See the difference?

T-tony – Said Steve resting his hand on Toni's ribs, his thumbs lightly touching Toni's nipples – I love you too.

I know, Wing head – Said Tony smiling softly and leaning in for a kiss

Shell Head – Whispered Steve on Toni's lips, he closed his eyes, feeling Toni's hand on his hair – My shell head.

Don't be possessive Steve – Said Tony kissing Steve on his cheek – What about invite Bucky to join us?

Tony! – Said Steve frowning an eye brown – You pervert!

Come on Wing Head, I know you loved the idea – Said Tony kissing Steve, Steve could not answer, but smile, Toni's tongue meet Steve's.

I really love you Tony – Said Steve after the kiss holding Toni's face – I love you, and I always will.

Steve – Said Tony with a smile – I love you too, so should we get married?

Are you popping the question? – Asked Steve smiling widely

Yes, will you marry me, Steve? – Said Tony taking a simple silver ring from his pillow and smiling a little ticklish – Do you want to be my wife, Steve?

Tony! – Said Steve smiling, he didn't knew if we was supposed to hit him for that or kiss him

Ok, What about being my husband then, pleasy? – Said Tony pounding and smiling after, Steve laughed and just nodded; in silence Tony put the ring on Steve's hand and kissed his forehead like a child's wedding, but both knew they were grow ups, still something in all of this make them more look more boyish, they knew they had found love, the real deal, the kind of love bound to last forever.

The End


End file.
